


Les éclats de nos coeurs

by Temperance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Romance, Suspense
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temperance/pseuds/Temperance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"J'étais une sorcière prise à son propre jeu. J'avais été ensorcelée. Irrémédiablement." // "Je m'autodétruisais lentement, ange déchu par la noirceur de ses actes passés. Et je n'avais jamais aperçu cette lumière, cette pureté, cette beauté du monde pour lesquelles Potter s'était tant battu. Jusqu'à elle."<br/>Lorsqu'une rencontre amène la rédemption.<br/>Drago/OC. Post Poudlard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Je reposte avec le plus grand plaisir cette fic ici, qui fut ma toute première. Mon premier bébé. 
> 
> Bien évidemment, tout ce monde magique appartient à J.K Rowling ! Seuls quelques personnages, tels ceux de Maylen & Luka sont issus de ma propre imagination. 
> 
> Cette fic fera vingt chapitres, en comptant prologue et épilogue. J'espère que celà vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, bon ou mauvais. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

  
**PROLOGUE ** :

_**Him** _

* * *

POV Maylen

* * *

 

J'observais cette pelouse si verte. Lumineuse. Tendre. Ce simple coup d'œil me donna une irrésistible envie d'aller m'allonger dans cette herbe moelleuse et brillante. Peut-être parce qu'elle me rappelait les douces collines irlandaises de mon enfance. Peut-être parce que cette pelouse était ensorcelée, ou ensorcelante, d'une quelconque manière. Entretenue avec tant de précautions, tant d'amour, minutieusement taillée au millimètre près. Inutilement, puisque tout se passait dans les airs.

Je reportai mon regard vers les trois cercles à chaque extrémité du terrain. Immenses. Scintillants. Majestueux. Ils étaient le but à atteindre. Le stade, lui, était gigantesque. Coupé en deux mondes aux couleurs opposées. Le jaune doré et brillant des londoniens et le vert scintillant des irlandais de Kenmare, reflet exact de la pelouse. Ce vert que j'arborais fièrement sur tous mes vêtements. Comme toutes les personnes autour de moi. Je ne pus retenir une moue et un gémissement de déception lorsque l'attrapeur à la cape dorée remonta d'un impressionnant piqué en brandissant fièrement une petite balle scintillante, fermement emprisonnée dans son poing. Je regardai d'un œil frustré les poursuiveurs puis les batteurs de Londres filer rapidement vers les vestiaires, laissant derrière eux une trainée d'étincelles fugaces échappées de leurs Nimbus 2010 dernier cri.

Les cris d'encouragement et d'enthousiasme provenant des tribunes s'éteignirent peu à peu et laissèrent place à un brouhaha incompréhensible alors que la foule commençait à quitter le stade, le vidant lentement.

« On attend les joueurs, Maman ? »

La voix de mon fils me sortit de mes rêveries. Je sombrai un instant dans ses yeux verts, avant de lui sourire. Lui n'avait guère besoin de porter des vêtements verts. Le vert était en lui. Ses prunelles avaient les reflets exacts des collines irlandaises. Deux émeraudes pures et scintillantes. J'acquiesçai en réponse à sa question avant de le soulever de terre pour le nicher dans mes bras, tentant ainsi de le protéger du froid mordant de ce début d'octobre. Je ne pus résister à la tentation de passer avec délice ma main dans ses douces boucles brunes, tandis qu'il éclatait de rire, tout à la joie de rester un peu plus aux abords du stade.

Je soupirai. Mes raisons étaient bien différentes des siennes, mais pour moi aussi, quelques minutes de plus dans ce stade étaient une bénédiction. Quelques minutes de plus sur cette lande déserte. Coupée du monde. Eloignée de Londres et de sa perpétuelle grisaille hivernale. Loin de tous mes ennuis, mes soucis, mes tracas. Nous attendîmes un moment que le plus gros de la foule soit sorti pour amorcer à notre tour la descente des gradins.

.

* * *

 

« Alors, ils arrivent ou quoi ? », questionna la petite voix impatiente à mon oreille.

Je souris, amusée.

« Dans un petit moment, Luka. Tu vois comme il fait froid ? Ils prennent leur temps sous la douche bien chaude. Ils ont raison, non ? Et puis, ils l'ont bien mérité ! »

\- C'est vrai, concéda-t-il en faisant la moue. Ils en ont de la chance, eux ! », ajouta-t-il, râleur, en enfouissant le bout de son petit nez gelé dans mon cou.

Je frissonnai à ce contact avant de rire doucement. Puis, je le serrai un peu plus contre moi, maudissant le froid humide qui nous entourait. Malgré tous mes sortilèges de réchauffement, rien n'y faisait. L'humidité nous transperçait jusqu'aux os. Finalement, un mouvement près de la sortie des vestiaires attira mon attention. Des hommes aux tenues dorées s'avançaient vers la sortie du petit couloir. Nous n'étions pas supporters londoniens, Luka et moi, mais cette équipe de Londres réunissait cette année la crème de la crème des joueurs de Quidditch. De purs talents. De quoi faire rêver les enfants, nourrir leurs rêves, leurs espoirs, les laisser bouche bée d'émerveillement. A nouveau, je souris, anticipant la réaction de mon fils.

« Voilà quelques joueurs, Luka !, murmurai-je en le déposant à terre. Tu as gardé les places de stade pour les faire signer dessus ?

\- Oui ! Oui ! Oui !, bafouilla-t-il, trépignant d'excitation, en apercevant à son tour les tuniques d'or brillant qui approchaient.

\- Alors, file ! Dépêches-toi ! », lançai-je en le poussant doucement vers eux.

Je le regardai glaner ça et là quelques autographes, admirant les étincelles multicolores qui jaillissaient des baguettes magiques des joueurs de Quidditch comme ils s'en servaient pour signer. J'avais beau y être habituée, la magie me fascinait chaque jour un peu plus. Je laissai échapper un soupir et, levant les yeux au ciel, observai les étoiles, rêvassant quelques instants…vite ramenée sur terre par la petite voix fluette de Luka.

« C'est toi le poursuiveur qui a encore marqué le plus de points aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? »

J'aperçus alors Luka en compagnie d'un joueur anglais. Il s'était agenouillé pour être à la hauteur de Luka et me tournait le dos. Pourtant, je n'eus aucun mal à le reconnaître. Tout le monde le connaissait. Le meilleur joueur de sa génération. Drago Malefoy. La star de l'équipe londonienne. Le poursuiveur vedette que tous les clubs s'arrachaient. Je le vis acquiescer, en réponse à la question de mon fils.

« Je n'aime pas ton équipe ! » assena Luka de but en blanc.

J'avalai de travers. Mon fils avait indubitablement besoin de quelques notions de savoir-vivre un peu plus poussées.

« Mais toi, tu es quand même un de mes joueurs préférés ! », ajouta-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

Il se pencha vers le joueur, comme pour lui confier un secret.

« Maman aussi t'aime bien. Elle dit que tu es un des meilleurs joueurs qu'elle a jamais vus !

\- Vraiment ? Et où est-elle ta maman ? demanda le joueur, visiblement amusé.

\- Là-bas ! C'est la plus jolie du monde ! », déclara Luka sans la moindre hésitation et sur un ton qui faillit me faire exploser de rire.

Il avait pour le moins une vision très rétrécie du mot monde. Mais lorsque je vis son petit index pointer vers moi, je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Regarde ! », fit-il pour preuve de ce qu'il avançait.

A cet instant précis, ce que j'aurais désiré plus que tout au monde aurait été de disparaître à plus de dix mètres sous terre. Voire quelques kilomètres de plus. J'étais écarlate, je le savais. Mon visage, mon cou et même mes épaules me brûlaient sous la rougeur. Je lançai un regard à mon fils, triomphant, qui avait toujours le doigt tendu vers moi et fut incapable d'être en colère contre lui. Il était l'image même de l'innocence. J'eus une moue agacée et relevant la tête, je croisai involontairement le regard de Drago Malefoy. Ce regard gris, orageux, mais si pur. J'y plongeai le mien un instant, un instant seulement, avant de détourner les yeux. Eblouie et le souffle coupé.

« C'est vrai, elle est très jolie. », répondit Drago Malefoy, avec un sourire en coin, charmeur, en insistant sur le dernier mot. « Et ton papa, où est-il ? »

Mon visage se ferma en même temps que celui de mon fils. La rougeur qui m'avait envahi quelques minutes plus tôt quitta mon visage d'un coup, me faisant chanceler. Je déglutis péniblement et me mordis violemment la lèvre pour ne pas crier en entendant Luka répondre d'une petite voix, comme une évidence :

« Je n'ai pas de papa. »

Comme une évidence.

Respirant de grandes bouffées d'air frais, je me maîtrisai rapidement. La force de l'habitude.

Je plaquai un faux sourire sur mes lèvres et me dirigeai avec un calme de façade vers Luka et Drago Malefoy.

« Allez viens Luka ! Tu l'as assez ennuyé comme ça. Il faut rentrer maintenant. »

Luka acquiesça et salua poliment l'homme, toujours accroupi devant lui. Je me baissai pour le prendre dans mes bras, mais il me devança et le souleva dans les airs. Je lui adressai un sourire de remerciement alors qu'il me tendait mon fils. J'évitai soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux et tendis les bras pour récupérer Luka. Sa main chaude effleura la mienne et je me crispai aussitôt. Je fixai son visage, confuse par avance. Mais rien ne se passa. Rien de ce qui aurait dû se passer ne se passa. Rien de ce qui se passait d'ordinaire ne se passa. J'expirai doucement, soulagée et…incrédule.

A nouveau, je scrutai son visage, totalement ébahie. Il paraissait totalement détendu, et me souriait franchement. Les yeux écarquillés, je vis ses lèvres bouger, sûrement pour me souhaiter un bon retour. Je ne l'entendis pas, trop éberluée. Puis, il fit volte-face et s'éloigna rapidement dans la nuit noire. Je restai plantée là longtemps, très longtemps. A regarder l'endroit où il avait disparu. A chercher le moindre indice qui puisse me faire comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Ou plutôt qui ne venait pas de se passer.

Cinq ans que je vivais avec ça. Cinq ans. Et lui. Il arrivait et…rien ne se passait. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce que… Je m'obligeai à ne plus penser à rien, stoppant net le flot de questions qui se déversaient dans mon esprit embrumé par le choc. Mais malgré moi, alors que je m'éloignais rapidement vers la zone de transplanage en serrant mon fils contre moi, deux mots, seuls, martelaient inexorablement mon esprit.

Drago Malefoy. 


	2. Every days are lonely days

_POV Drago_

* * *

 

 

J'émergeai difficilement de mon sommeil, la bouche pâteuse et les yeux hagards. Je me redressai avec difficulté sur un coude pour me laisser aussitôt retomber sur les oreillers, dans un gémissement. Abominable mal de crâne. Je portai mes doigts fins à mon front, espérant en vain que leur fraîcheur apaiserait la douleur qui me vrillait les tempes. En vain. Je refermai les yeux et inspirai calmement de grandes goulées d'air à plusieurs reprises.

Un léger mouvement contre mon flanc droit attira mon attention et interrompit mon ridicule exercice de respiration forcée. Un corps chaud vint se coller contre le mien. Soulevant à nouveau les paupières, je tournai prudemment la tête pour apercevoir une masse de cheveux blonds et scintillants qui s'étalaient en douces vagues sur un dos immaculé. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, je parvins à m'asseoir dans mon lit, tentant de rassembler mes esprits. Je constatai que la fille collée contre moi n'était pas la seule à partager ma couche. Deux brunettes étaient allongées l'une contre l'autre à ma gauche.

Dépité, je soupirai et m'extirpai précautionneusement du lit. J'enfilai un de mes précieux peignoirs en satin bleu roi, appréciant sa douceur contre ma peau, et m'aventurai dans le salon à pas lents. Ce n'est que là, en constatant l'état pitoyable de mon luxueux appartement londonien, que je commençai à prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la fête qui s'y était tenue la veille. Des cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool moldu en quantités innombrables jonchaient le sol, se mêlant à des verres vides, souvent brisés, certains encore à moitié pleins et crasseux, accompagnés de morceaux de nourritures et de tâches et flaques de liquides non identifiables.

Je ramassaitrois baguettes au passag, que je déposai sur la table en verre de ma cuisine. Leurs propriétaires respectifs viendraient probablement les récupérer dans la journée, lorsqu'ils auraient surmonté leur gueule de bois. J'ouvris à la volée le placard au-dessus de l'évier. Parmi les innombrables flacons de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs qui s'y trouvaient, je me saisis d'une petite fiole ronde remplie d'une potion noirâtre et nauséabonde. Réprimant un haut-le-cœur, j'en avalai rapidement trois gorgées avant de me laisser glisser contre le mur, à même le sol, attendant patiemment les premiers effets de cette infâme mixture.

Je promenai un regard hébété sur mon salon. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. A l'évidence, et à en juger par l'état de mon appartement, les trois femmes dans mon lit, mon atroce migraine et mon absence quasi-totale de souvenirs à ce sujet, la soirée de la veille avait été bien arrosée. Logique. Je me rappelais tout de même la raison initiale de cette soirée de débauche. Après l'équipe irlandaise de Kenmare, deux semaines auparavant, nous avions cette fois battu les faucons de Falmouth, ce qui nous propulsait en première position du Championnat National. La saison serait encore longue mais cette première place était un grand pas vers le titre et méritait d'être fêtée dignement. Ce qui avait été fait. Evidemment.

Un tel évènement n'était pas arrivé à Londres depuis au moins trente ans et la glorieuse époque d'Arius Lalanders, célèbre attrapeur des noir et or, qui avait conduit son équipe à la victoire du Championnat. Autant dire que cette nuit, l'alcool avait coulé à flots dans les bars sorciers de Londres. Pour mon équipe, mon appartement était le QG des après-matchs, bien que je le déplore à grands cris. Mais il était le plus grand et donc le plus à même d'accueillir nos soirées fastueuses.

Pour Blaise Zabini, mon éternel compagnon, une telle victoire était un prétexte rêvé pour une beuverie, et il rameutait chez moi la moitié du Londres sorcier à chaque occasion de cette ampleur. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Nous avions tellement souffert. Comment nous reprocher de prendre enfin un peu de bon temps ? Et puis, pour moi aussi, ces soirées représentaient un bon prétexte. Je faisais semblant de m'amuser, je flirtais, je buvais et j'arrivais presque à oublier. Et ne serait-ce que pour une petite parcelle de cet oubli, j'étais presque consentant à la mise à sac de mon chez-moi.

Je laissai reposer ma tête contre le mur, m'obligeant à arrêter de penser. Au bout de quelques minutes, un soupir de bien-être m'échappa alors que la potion commençait à faire son effet. Je respirais plus librement de minutes en minutes. Ce qui, au demeurant, faisait pénétrer jusqu'aux tréfonds de mes poumons l'odeur atroce qui flottait dans l'air. Alcool, tabac, sueur, vomi,... Atroce. Je me levai dans un gémissement. A présent, alors que ma migraine s'atténuait, je pouvais sentir les protestations de toutes les autres parties de mon corps à chacun de mes mouvements, si infime soit-il. Ecrasé de courbatures, et raide comme un i, je me traînai jusqu'à la baie vitrée du salon et l'ouvris en grand, pénétrant sur le large balcon et inspirant l'air frais qui m'assaillit aussitôt.

Quelque peu revigoré, j'osai enfin lever un œil vers l'imposante horloge au-dessus de mon canapé et que j'avais jusque-là soigneusement évité de regarder. 15h30. Je soupirai. La journée serait courte. Pas le temps ni l'énergie pour aller voir ma mère comme je le lui avais pourtant promis la semaine passée. Elle allait immanquablement me blâmer durant des semaines pour cette parole trahie, mais avec la gueule de bois que je tenais, je n'étais pas en état de supporter ses babillages incessants ni de croquer avec un faux sourire gourmand ses détestables et habituels cookies carbonisés. Non, pas de mère surprotectrice et gâteuse pour aujourd'hui.

Je m'emparai d'une bouteille d'eau fraîche dans mon frigo et en bus de longues gorgées, directement au goulot. Ma gueule de bois ne serait bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, et il fallait que je m'occupe jusqu'à ce soir. Une bonne douche d'abord. Ensuite, si l'état de mon estomac s'était amélioré, je grignoterais un morceau. J'irais peut-être toucher quelques souaffles. Le concierge du stade m'ouvrirait les vestiaires et le terrain sans aucun souci. Comme d'habitude. Il bavait devant moi, rampait à mes pieds, se traînait dans mon sillage. Comme tous les autres. J'étais le meilleur poursuiveur du Royaume-Uni, et probablement un des hommes d'affaires les plus riches d'Europe. Ils se tortillaient tous devant moi, plein d'un faux respect et d'un empressement dégoulinant. Tous et toutes. C'en était lassant. Monotone. Ecœurant.

Je laissai échapper un petit ricanement de mépris. Mais avant toute autre chose, j'allais me faire un plaisir de gicler ces trois pimbêches hors de mon lit et de mon appartement. Enfin, peut-être pas les trois…me rectifiai-je alors qu'un sourire carnassier étirait mes lèvres.

.

* * *

 

« Oh, Drago… Oui…Ouuuiiiiii ! »

Je me concentrai sur le plaisir qui envahissait peu à peu tout mon corps, faisant disparaître les courbatures, pour ne plus entendre les gémissements stridents de la blondasse que j'étais en train de baiser contre le mur de ma douche. Digne des films pornographiques moldus que Blaise adorait tant ou des maisons closes nauséabondes qui survivaient dans des villages perdus du fin fond de l'Angleterre. Je la plaquai un peu plus durement contre le mur glacé, lui coupant le souffle quelques instants. Quelques instants de répit. Merci Merlin ! J'accélérai volontairement le rythme, cherchant à atteindre la jouissance le plus rapidement possible.

« Oh, oui…Drago ! Vas-y…Vas-y…Plus vite! »

Je laissai échapper un grognement. Par Salazard ! Je n'arriverais à rien si elle ne se taisait pas. Dans le genre hystérique, elle battait les records. J'aurais dû garder les deux brunes. Je focalisai mon attention sur son corps, espérant parvenir à ignorer ses cris de plaisir ridicules. Je pétris ses fesses fermes et gémis de plaisir alors qu'elle contractait volontairement ses muscles vaginaux autour de moi. Mais mes caresses ne firent qu'accentuer ses hurlements. Je cessai rapidement et déplaçai sagement mes mains sur sa taille. Son visage, déformé par le plaisir et les cris, restait enchanteur. Mais ces yeux pâles qui cherchaient les miens en vain, cette bouche fine qui se tordait en une moue obscène…Presque écœuré, je détournai le regard et me retirai d'elle.

Elle étouffa à peine son cri de frustration tandis que je la déposais à terre. Elle jeta un regard moqueur à mon érection proéminente avant d'afficher une moue provocante. Comme pour me mettre au défi de m'arrêter là. De sortir de cette douche et d'abandonner son corps parfait. Alors qu'elle savait très bien que j'en étais incapable. J'étais faible. Je l'avais toujours été. Elle porta son majeur à sa bouche et commença à le sucer d'une manière significative, ne me lâchant pas du regard, tandis qu'elle accentuait volontairement les bruits de succion. Son autre main descendit vers son clitoris qu'elle se mit à caresser rapidement, le faisant rouler entre ses doigts fins, et ne retenant pas ses gémissements provocants.

A cette vue, mon érection se fit plus dure encore. Cette fille était une traînée. Et je ne valais pas mieux de ne pouvoir lui résister. Aussi dégoutée par elle que par la réaction irrépressible de mon corps, je la saisis par les hanches avant de la retourner et de la plaquer contre le mur sans aucune douceur. Elle ne protesta même pas, se contentant de cambrer les reins en minaudant, tendant ses fesses vers moi pour donner un meilleur accès à ma verge dure et brûlante. Dans un gémissement contenu, je la pénétrai violemment. Je crus que j'allais jouir sur le champ tant elle était serrée. Mais sa litanie reprit.

« Oh, oui…C'est trop bon ! Dragoooo ! Plus fort !

\- Ferme-la ! », éructai-je à son oreille, à bout de nerfs, alors que mes mains trouvaient ses seins parfaits et les malaxaient sans douceur aucune.

Je l'écrasai encore un peu plus entre moi et le mur avant d'accéder involontairement à sa demande et de me montrer presque violent, entraîné dans le tourbillon de ses cris de plaisir. Je la pénétrai avec une telle force, rentrait et sortait d'elle si vite…Merlin ! Elle ne tarda pas à se contracter fortement autour de moi et elle jouit dans un cri strident, enserrant encore plus mon sexe dans le sien. Je continuai à la labourer férocement, attendant en vain la jouissance qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir. Par Salazard, j'étais maudit !

Mais, après quelques instants, elle se dégagea de mon étreinte d'un mouvement souple. J'allais protester lorsqu'elle se blottit contre moi, posant la main sur mon torse. Ecœuré par cette soudaine tendresse, j'eus un mouvement instinctif de recul, mais ses lèvres se posèrent sensuellement sur la peau pâle de mon cou tandis que sa main descendait vers mon ventre. Lorsqu'elle se saisit de mon sexe, j'initiai inconsciemment un mouvement de va-et-vient et laissai échapper un gémissement de pure frustration. Elle resserra son emprise autour de mon membre palpitant et je la sentis rire doucement dans mon cou, apparemment amusée par la situation. Ce qui n'était absolument pas mon cas.

« Laisse-moi faire… », susurra-t-elle d'une voix rauque qui me fit frissonner d'anticipation.

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux devant moi, et sans perdre une minute, me prit entièrement dans sa bouche. Je me sentis butter au fond de son palais et haletai de plaisir. Sa langue caressa ma verge sur toute sa longueur, en titillant le gland, puis elle entama un mouvement de va-et-vient, pressant fermement ses lèvres autour de moi. Ses mains quittèrent mes hanches et effleurèrent doucement mes testicules gonflés. Le souffle court, je sentais la jouissance plus proche que jamais. Je m'adossai contre le mur glacé de la douche en gémissant. J'agrippai ses cheveux et l'incitai à accélérer ses mouvements. Elle ne protesta pas et s'exécuta. Une traînée. Je butai plusieurs fois contre le fond de son palais, et grognai de plaisir. Lorsqu'elle lécha à nouveau mon gland avant de le mordiller doucement, j'étouffai un cri. Immédiatement, elle me reprit goulument dans sa bouche, serrant ses lèvres plus fort que jamais autour de mon sexe, l'emprisonnant fermement. L'orgasme me traversa avec violence et je me vidai puissamment dans sa bouche, dans un long râle de plaisir, alors qu'elle avalait consciencieusement la totalité de ma semence.

Reprenant rapidement mon souffle, je retirai mes mains de ses boucles claires et, sans même lui adresser un regard, j'ouvris le robinet d'eau chaude en grand et soupirai de bien-être. J'allais me saisir du savon lorsque son regard avide attira mon attention. Je l'observai, incrédule. Comme si elle n'était qu'une anomalie dans mon environnement post-orgasmique si parfait. Que faisait-elle encore là ? Je vis qu'elle allait parler et je l'interrompis immédiatement.

« Dégage ! », crachai-je en la toisant.

Mon ton était sec, cassant. Méprisant. Du Malefoy dans son plus grand art. Comme elle s'apprêtait à protester, je lui lançai un regard si glacial qu'elle aurait pu geler sur place. Elle le soutint un instant seulement, furibonde, avant de quitter la cabine de douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis la porte de mon appartement claquer violemment. Enfin seul. Quoique, malgré ses gémissements atroces, cette fille avait été un bon coup. La tournure qu'avaient pris les choses l'avait contrainte au silence. Et par Merlin, elle avait des lèvres divines. Et savait se servir de sa langue.

Je ricanai en repensant à son regard furieux avant de déguerpir. Classique. Elle avait sans doute cru qu'après ce petit intermède dans la douche, j'allais la demander en mariage ! Comme toutes les autres. Elle devait se rêver propriétaire de bijoux étincelants et d'un coffre-fort plein à craquer à Gringotts. Elle devait déjà s'imaginer dans le luxueux manoir Malefoy, avec toute une armée d'elfes de maison à son service. Si elle savait…

Je ne pus retenir un large sourire à cette idée. Mon manoir était barricadé depuis maintenant plus de quatre ans. Je n'osais même pas songer à l'état de son intérieur. Ce devait être un enfer de poussière et de moisissures. Quant à mes anciens elfes, Merlin seul savait ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Après les lois qu'avait fait voter cette maudite Granger à leur sujet sitôt la guerre terminée, il m'avait été bien difficile de les garder. Ils me coûtaient une fortune. Autant se servir soi-même ! C'était ce que je faisais, c'était ce que ma mère faisait, et c'était ce que faisait l'immense majorité des sorciers désormais. Granger avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Les parfaits petits elfes de maison appartenaient à une autre époque. Une époque révolue.

J'abrégeai la douche et sortis de la cabine, mes cheveux d'or dégoulinants devant mes yeux. Je les repoussai en arrière et enfilai mon peignoir presque gaiement : ma gueule de bois n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, je venais de prendre mon pied, et cette douche m'avait revigoré. A nouveau, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, agitai rapidement ma baguette en murmurant divers sorts et finis par me servir un café noir délicieusement fumant et odorant. Alors que j'allais y tremper mes lèvres, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée me fit violemment sursauter. Courroucé, je reposai ma tasse brûlante à regret et me dirigeai à grand pas vers la porte. La pétasse qui avait oublié sa petite culotte ou Blaise qui venait d'émerger ? Je n'avais envie de voir ni l'un ni l'autre en cet instant.

J'ouvris la porte à la volée en rugissant des paroles inarticulées du type :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? »

Ni la pétasse, ni la loque qui me servait de meilleur ami.

Je me trouvai nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux d'un gris métallisé époustouflants et apeurés. Lorsque je parvins à en détacher mon regard, je revêtis mon masque d'indifférence et jetai un regard interrogateur à la fille qui se tenait toujours sur le perron, tordant nerveusement ses mains et se mordillant les lèvres.

« Je…Je viens pour…pour le ménage… », murmura-t-elle.

J'haussai un sourcil perplexe. J'avais une femme de ménage attribuée depuis que j'habitais cet appartement. Ellen. Une fille splendide sur laquelle Blaise et moi avions passé des soirées entières à fantasmer. Une fille splendidement attirée par les filles aussi. Et qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle qui se tenait devant moi à présent.

« Je…Je remplace Ellen pour aujourd'hui. Elle est…malade…, balbutia-t-elle d'une voix blanche, visiblement terrifiée. Par moi.

\- Oh ! , lâchai-je, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Rien…rien de grave. Elle sera sûrement…vite remise. », bredouilla-t-elle à nouveau.

Je tentai de me radoucir, et m'écartai pour la laisser entrer. Un délicieux arôme de framboise vint flotter jusqu'à mes narines lorsqu'elle passa tout près de moi pour pénétrer dans mon appartement. Je la détaillai de la tête aux pieds. Elle était affublée d'un jean mal taillé et d'un gros pull tirant sur le bleu. Par Merlin, j'avais beau chercher, je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir un jour vu quelqu'un d'aussi mal fagoté. A part Granger à Poudlard peut-être…Réflexion faite, oui, Granger était encore plus mal habillée que cette fille.

Ses vêtements larges et informes ne parvenaient pas à cacher un corps mince et fragile, et je fus soudain envahi d'une vague de remords en songeant à l'état de mon appartement qu'elle allait devoir nettoyer de fond en combles. Comment une aussi petite chose allait-elle pouvoir venir à bout d'un tel désordre ? Son visage, pâle et dont la peau semblait aussi pure que de la porcelaine, était barré de larges cernes violets, et camouflé par une masse de boucles châtaigne, tirant sur le roux lorsque la lumière parvenait à s'y glisser. Je songeai bêtement que ses cheveux devaient être magnifiques en plein soleil.

J'interrompis mon observation lorsque je rencontrai son regard. Gris. Comme le mien. Plus pur. Je lui souris, me voulant chaleureux. Peine perdue. Elle ne se détendit pas d'un pouce. Un Malefoy chaleureux, un antagonisme.

« Je suis Drago Malefoy », lançai-je, assuré, en lui tendant la main.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis elle la prit, levant une minuscule main tremblante vers la mienne. Ses petits doigts disparurent totalement dans ma grande main froide. La sienne était tiède et moite. Je lui adressai un nouveau sourire mais celui-ci se figea alors que je l'observais à travers mes cils. Elle était étrange. Elle me regardait étrangement. Comme si elle était intriguée et fascinée à la fois. Comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de vraiment bizarre. Quoi ? Je n'avais fait que me montrer courtois. C'était si bizarre que ça ? Je fronçai les sourcils, déconcerté. Elle repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille dans un geste machinal et nerveux, avant de faire à nouveau retentir sa voix fluette aux échos de cristal :

« Je sais..., dit-elle simplement. Je m'appelle Maylen. Maylen O'Brian. 

\- Ca fait très…irlandais », ne puis-je m'empêcher de faire remarquer.

D'où les reflets roux des cheveux, pensai-je. Elle sourit timidement à ma remarque et deux petites fossettes se creusèrent dans ses joues pâles, tandis qu'elle retirait sa main. A nouveau, je fronçai les sourcils, intrigué. Ces fossettes, cette voix, ces yeux,…Je les avais déjà croisés.

« Nous nous sommes déjà vus quelque part, non ? », questionnai-je.

Elle parut décontenancée par ma question mais elle confirma mes souvenirs.

« Il y a deux semaines, à Kenmare. Mon fils est venu vous demander un autographe. »

Deux semaines, Kenmare. Oui, je me souvenais de ce garçonnet, aux yeux d'un vert scintillant, qui m'avaient rappelé ceux de Potter. Et sa mère qui l'attendait un peu plus loin, dans l'humidité glaciale de la soirée.

« Je me souviens, affirmai-je. Il va bien ?

\- Il a attrapé un bon rhume ce soir-là, mais il va mieux maintenant. »

Je souris malgré moi à ces paroles, puis ne trouvant plus rien à dire, je lui désignai l'appartement. L'appartement et son piteux état.

« Je suis navré, mon appartement est un vrai champ de bataille. »

Elle haussa les épaules en jetant un regard indifférent autour d'elle. Embarrassé, je la regardai un instant s'avancer dans les immondices qui jonchaient le sol puis haussai les épaules à mon tour. Après tout, c'était son travail. Repoussant mes remords un à un, je la laissai commencer à nettoyer le salon et me dirigeai vers la cuisine où je bus mon café en longues gorgées. Après quoi, j'allai dans ma chambre et passai rapidement un pantalon noir et un pull gris impeccablement taillés. Je me chaussai et saisis ma veste doublée de peau de dragon dans l'entrée. Je saluai vaguement cette fille et sortis sans attendre une réponse.

.

* * *

 

Comme prévu, le gardien n'avait fait aucune difficulté pour m'ouvrir le terrain. Surtout lorsqu'il avait aperçu les quelques gallions que j'avais sorti de ma poche et que je lui avais tendu d'un air nonchalant. Je ricanai à ce souvenir. Cet homme était un vrai larbin. Jusqu'où serait-il prêt à aller pour trois pièces d'or ? Si l'administration apprenait qu'il m'avait ouvert le stade, quand bien même je fus le grand Draco Malefoy, il perdrait son emploi à coup sûr. Et je n'interviendrai pas. Il n'aurait que ce qu'il méritait. J'aurais presque préféré qu'il me refuse tout mes caprices plutôt que de le voir se traîner à mes pieds comme il le faisait.

Je le méprisais pour cela. Comme je méprisais tout les autres. Ils étaient tous pareils. La seule exception étant Potty et sa bande. Parce que j'étais célèbre et connu jusqu'au tréfonds de la Roumanie pour mes feintes époustouflantes le Souaffle en main. Parce que j'étais riche et beau. Ils croyaient tous me connaître. Et pour cause. Tout le monde connaissait mon histoire. Ou plutôt une partie de mon histoire.

A Poudlard, j'avais été un bon attrapeur, mais toujours dans l'ombre de Potter. Et les temps n'étaient alors pas vraiment propices au Quidditch. Et puis, après la guerre, ma réputation et les rumeurs sur le rôle que j'y avais tenu, aux côtés du Mage Noir, avaient largement joué en ma défaveur. Aucun club ne voulait d'un sbire de Voldemort comme attrapeur. Jusqu'à ce qu'un petit club de Cornouailles me donne ma chance. Mais j'avais alors beaucoup trop grandi et forci pour continuer à poursuivre le Vif d'Or. Et j'étais trop rapide pour être batteur. C'était poursuiveur ou rien. J'avais rapidement fait mes preuves. Ce poste était finalement celui qui me convenait le mieux. Et lorsque j'avais fait remonter mon club en deuxième division, tous les plus grands clubs de la Ligue m'avaient ouvert grand leurs portes.

Tout à coup, plus de dédain, plus de mépris, plus d'accusations sur mon rôle pendant la guerre, sur mon camp pendant la Bataille Finale. Plus rien de tout ça. Seulement le grand Drago Malefoy, richissime, talentueux, beau, issu d'une longue lignée de sang-purs et d'une noble famille. Tout à coup, peu importait que je puisse ou non avoir été un Mangemort, que mon père soit emprisonné à vie à Azkaban. Les hommes se courbaient devant moi, les femmes se jetaient à mon cou, les enfants m'admiraient. Je savais depuis longtemps que les hommes étaient corrompus et hypocrites. Je ne m'imaginais pas à quel point. C'était à cette époque-là que j'avais totalement cessé de me bercer d'illusions sur la nature humaine.

Je soupirai de lassitude et remontai en piqué dans les airs, laissant le vent et l'air humide me fouetter le visage. Délicieux. Comme beaucoup de joueurs de Quidditch, amateurs ou professionnels, c'était ça que j'aimais par-dessus tout. C'était ça le vrai plaisir du Quidditch. Voler. Tout le reste n'était qu'accessoire. Rentrer le Souaffle dans les anneaux dorés. Entendre le grondement de la foule. Les acclamations d'un stade. Connaître l'ivresse de la victoire. Tout ça, c'était autre chose. Voler était unique. Sentir l'air vibrer autour de soi, son ventre se nouer en descendant à pic vers la pelouse verte et brillante, le vide sous ses pieds. Toucher, quelques instants, à la liberté.

Je râlai de frustration en voyant l'obscurité descendre peu à peu sur le stade. Même s'il me laissait rentrer sans difficulté en dehors des entraînements, le gardien n'irait certainement pas jusqu'à m'allumer les gigantesques panneaux lumineux du terrain. Il n'était pas si inconscient, même pour une poignée de gallions supplémentaires. J'amorçai ma descente vers le sol, résigné.

Je rentrai chez moi en claquant la porte. Il faisait à présent nuit noire. Je m'emparai de ma baguette dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon et marmonnai quelques sorts pour allumer les différentes lampes de mon appartement. Je soupirai et me laissai tomber sur le canapé. L'air était frais et sentait le propre. Les débris de verre, les tâches sur le sol, les morceaux de nourriture, tout cela avait disparu. La pièce était parfaite de propreté. Voilà qui était bien plus agréable. Alors que je promenais mon regard sur mon salon, un morceau de papier posé en évidence sur l'imposante table basse attira mon attention.

Je souris, moqueur. Une proposition de la petite femme de ménage ? Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Maylen. Joli prénom. Un peu maigrichonne mais sûrement plus silencieuse que la tordue de ce matin. J'eus une grimace à ce souvenir, mais mon corps fut parcouru de toute une série de frissons de désir. Le mot laissé par Maylen, me fit ravaler ma prétention de plein fouet.

_« Mr Zabini est venu récupérer sa baguette. Ellen passera vendredi à 14h. »_

Plus platonique aurait été difficile. Je chiffonnai le papier et le jetai au sol. Le côtoiement des femmes de la haute société m'avait presque fait oublier la réalité. Cette Maylen venait de me la renvoyer en pleine face. Premièrement, je n'étais pas totalement irrésistible (bien que cela reste à démontrer) et deuxièmement, toutes les femmes (une grande majorité, cependant) n'étaient pas des traînées. Je grognai, frustré.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes passées à peser le pour et le contre, j'ouvris la fenêtre et, frissonnant dans l'air glacial de la nuit, je murmurai un sort. Quelques instants plus tard, mon hibou frappait au carreau. Je lui remis le petit bout de papier sur lequel je venais de griffonner quelques mots.

« Apporte ça chez Blaise Zabini », marmonnai-je alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà dans un hululement sinistre.

Blaise aurait bien une de ses amies qui accepterait de venir me tenir compagnie pour la nuit.

.

* * *

 

« La prochaine fois, si c'est pour m'envoyer une hystérique pareille, préviens-moi, je transplane dans un bordel. », râlai-je, en songeant à la fille que Blaise m'avait recommandée la veille au soir.

Encore pire que celle de l'immonde soirée deux jours auparavant. C'était dire. Je levai ma chemise et lui montrai les traces de griffures dans le bas de mon dos. Il pouffa, visiblement content de lui. Je le fusillai du regard et m'affalai à ses côtés sur le canapé, lui tendant un verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

« Je te signale que j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu. Tu pourrais me prévenir avant. Les filles que je fréquente sont de la Haute. Elles ont des soirées prévues pratiquement tout les soirs. Pour ton charmant minois et ton corps d'athlète, elles peuvent se libérer. Mais pas au dernier moment. Si tu n'es pas content, la prochaine fois, tu n'auras qu'à aller dans un bordel, comme tu dis. Ce n'est pas ce qui manque dans l'arrière pays. Ou bien, utiliser ta main.

\- Très drôle.

\- Quoi ? T'as pas réussi à te taper la femme de ménage ? Un peu maigre, c'est vrai ! Mais, tu aurais pu tester le sadomaso avec elle. »

J'éclatai de rire et failli m'étouffer avec mon Whisky Pur Feu.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on parle de la même personne. Je peux t'assurer que la fille qui est venu faire le ménage chez moi hier après-midi avait tout sauf un penchant sadomasochiste !

\- Je te promets que cette fille était vraiment flippante, Dray !, s'exclama Blaise pour la énième fois de la soirée. Du genre à te fouetter ou t'attacher aux barreaux du lit. Et même, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait besoin de ça… 

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Plus normale que cette fille, tu meurs ! 

\- Tu l'as touchée ? »

A nouveau, je faillis m'étouffer. Blaise avait l'air vraiment intrigué.

« Quoi ?, m'exclamai-je, presque horrifié par sa question. Je te signale que je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge ! Et puis, je suis ravi de t'apprendre que ce n'est pas le genre de filles qui s'intéresse à moi.

\- Toutes les filles s'intéressent à toi, Drago !, rétorqua-t-il. Et je suis ravi de t'appendre que tu sautes vraiment sur tout ce qui bouge et porte une jupe, façon de parler, bien sûr. Mais ce n'était pas ma question, preuve que tu as l'esprit mal tourné. Je ne t'ai pas demandé si vous aviez couché ensemble, juste si tu l'avais touché. Un simple contact physique, quoi ! Une bise, une poignée de mains… »

Je ne voyais absolument pas où Blaise voulait en venir. Cette conversation tournait au ridicule.

« Nous nous sommes serrés la main. 

\- Et ? 

\- Et quoi ?, lançai-je, agacé. 

\- Il ne s'est rien passé ? »

Blaise était en train de virer à la parano ou à la bouffée délirante. Peut-être avait-il pris un peu de crack avant de débarquer chez moi. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

« Je viens de te dire que je lui avais serré la main. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il se soit passé ? Une poignée de main ! », articulai-je en appuyant sur chaque syllabe comme si je m'adressais à un demeuré.

« Je lui ai seulement effleuré les doigts en récupérant ma baguette. Et j'ai ressenti comme une décharge électrique ! », lâcha-t-il, songeur.

Je laissai échapper un ricanement.

« Quoi ? Dans le genre coup de foudre ?, me moquai-je.

\- Non, dans le genre douleur fulgurante. »

Cette fois, j'éclatai franchement de rire. Là, c'était clair, Blaise avait sniffé avant de venir. J'hoquetai de rire sous le regard furibond de mon ami. Seule la sonnette qui retentit brusquement parvint à me calmer un peu alors que je me levai pour aller ouvrir.

.

* * *

Je me contentais d'acquiescer de temps à autre. Ca lui suffisait. Ca lui suffisait amplement. Nous savions tous les deux que ce dîner et la réception qui avait précédé n'était qu'un leurre. Ce que nous voulions unanimement, c'était rentrer chez moi dès que possible pour nous envoyer en l'air. Comme nous le faisions régulièrement depuis longtemps. Je connaissais Irya depuis Poudlard, à l'époque où j'étais le Prince des Serpentards et le Dieu du sexe de Poudlard. Dans ce dernier domaine, Irya était mon homonyme féminin. En plus discrète. Beaucoup plus discrète. A croire qu'elle lançait un sort d'amnésie à ses amants. Au départ, elle était une conquête de Blaise, et je m'étais toujours demandé lequel des deux avait le plus débauché l'autre.

C'était une peste. Mais c'était une peste magnifique. Et dévergondée au possible. Je ne l'aimais pas, elle ne m'aimait pas. Ce que nous aimions, en revanche, c'était nos parties de jambes en l'air. Nous remettions ça régulièrement. Au hasard de nos rencontres. Et quand nous étions las de toutes nos autres conquêtes respectives.

« Drago, tu m'écoutes ? », s'impatienta-t-elle.

Visiblement, j'avais loupé un hochement de tête. Je lui fis mon sourire le plus charmeur. Irrésistible.

« Bien sûr. », assurai-je, un air innocent et faussement attentif collé au visage.

Visiblement convaincue, elle reprit sa litanie, dont je ne connaissais même pas le sujet. Je retins un soupir. Je me lassais déjà de ses histoires superficielles. Je regardai bouger ses lèvres parfaites, sans entendre les sons qui en sortaient. Puis, je promenai discrètement mon regard sur la salle. « _Twins_ », le restaurant de luxe sorcier en vogue ces temps-ci. Ouvert il y avait un peu moins d'un an en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse, par les jumelles Patil, il était devenu ces derniers temps l'endroit branché où dîner. Depuis que le Survivant et sa clique y étaient venus fêter la naissance d'un énième rejeton Weasley. Par Merlin ! Ils allaient repeupler l'Angleterre ! Mais en dépit du fait que le restaurant soit tenu par ces pimbêches Patil, et que Potter avait tendance à en faire son QG, je devais bien reconnaître que c'était un endroit parfait. Une salle claire et illuminée de centaines de cierges suspendus magiquement dans les airs et qui faisaient nostalgiquement écho à la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Le plafond haut et le sol, carrelé de blanc renforçaient cette impression de luminosité. Les tables étaient élégantes et insonorisées. Et puis, le plus important, ce que malgré ma mauvaise foi, je ne pouvais nier : on y mangeait divinement bien.

« Vous avez choisi ? »

La voix fluette et chantante perça mes pensées et stoppa net les babillages d'Irya. Cette voix, je la reconnus aussitôt et je me tournai brusquement vers sa propriétaire.


	3. C'est la vie, Pas le paradis...

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

  
****_C'est la vie, pas le paradis…_ ** **

* * *

.  
.  
  
« Maylen ! Je t'en supplie, va prendre la commande de la table huit pour moi ! Je ne m'en sors pas !

\- Mais…Je suis censée avoir terminé mon service depuis plus d'une heure ! », gémis-je, épuisée.

Katy m'adressa un regard si suppliant que je finis par céder. Comme toujours. Pourtant, j'étais sur le point de partir. J'avais fini depuis un bout de temps, et j'aurais déjà dû être chez moi. Ma collègue me remercia vaguement et partit en courant vers les autres tables sous sa responsabilité, débordée. Je soupirai, lasse, et rattachai mon tablier immaculé sur ma petite jupe noire. L'uniforme du restaurant. Uniforme qui ne m'allait absolument pas. Cette jupe était beaucoup trop courte, dévoilant mes genoux cagneux et ce haut, trop ajusté, soulignait ma maigre poitrine. Je grimaçai et rassemblai à nouveau mes cheveux en une queue de cheval avant de saisir le calepin et le stylo que je venais de poser sur la table de notre salle de repos.

Serrant les dents et tentant d'ignorer ma fatigue, je retournai dans la grande salle du restaurant. A peine y pénétrai-je que le brouhaha feutré des pas et des chuchotements des serveuses et la tension palpable de chacune d'elles alors qu'elles s'affairaient dans tous les sens me donna le tournis. Les odeurs des différents plats se mélangeaient et m'écœurèrent. Je me dirigeai aussi vite que possible vers la table huit en priant tous les dieux que cette commande soit réellement la dernière de la soirée.

J'étais exténuée. Levée depuis cinq heures du matin, j'avais enchaîné les ménages dans trois immenses appartements pour terminer par une maison, d'ailleurs plus proche à mon sens du château que de la maison, avant d'aller vendre des bonbons _Bertie Crochue_ sur les hauts du Chemin de Traverse, dans le froid glacial de ce mois de novembre, pour enfin prendre mon service chez _Patils_ à 18h30. Et nous nous rapprochions dangereusement des 23 heures... Aussi, comme chaque jour de ma misérable existence, j'étais littéralement épuisée.

Je me rapprochai de la table, observant vaguement le couple qui y était assis. Le centième couple mielleux et romantique à souhait de la soirée. Dans le genre, il y en avait un large choix. Maris adultères qui emmenaient leurs maîtresses de vingt ans plus jeunes au restaurant avant de finir la soirée dans un hôtel miteux. Couples en détresse dont le mariage battait de l'aile et qui tentaient de retrouver la flamme perdue avec un dîner en tête à tête. Couples mariés depuis un nombre d'années incalculables et dont le dîner au restaurant un soir de semaine était devenu un rituel. Jeunes couples qui apprenaient à se connaître avec un dîner et ne se quittaient pas de leurs regards enamourés…

Mes yeux se posèrent sur la femme. L'homme me tournait le dos. Elle était belle. Très belle même. De grands yeux myosotis illuminaient son visage parfait, encadré de belles boucles châtain clair, dociles et lisses. Pas grand-chose à voir avec mes indomptables boucles brunes. Lorsque mon regard glissa sur son corps parfait, mes genoux me parurent encore plus cagneux et ma poitrine encore plus plate. Réaction habituelle. Ses lèvres bougeaient rapidement, mais les sons qui en sortaient ne me parvenaient pas, annihilés par le sort de silence posé autour de la table.

Je me dirigeai vers eux, me faisant violence pour ne pas traîner des pieds. Mes jambes étaient si lourdes que j'avais l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Et mon dos me tiraillait tant que j'aurais pu croire qu'un dragon m'avait piétinée. Je retins un gémissement. Lorsque je ne fus plus qu'à deux petits mètres, je plaquai un faux sourire sur mon visage et pénétrai dans la bulle insonorisée qui entourait la table. Aussitôt, la voix de la jeune femme heurta mes oreilles étourdies. Je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en entendant ses intonations aiguës et haut-perchées. Par Merlin, une vraie crécelle ! Comment son compagnon parvenait-il à boire ses paroles ainsi sans avoir une envie folle de se boucher les oreilles ou lui jeter un sort de mutisme ?

Je m'approchai rapidement du bord de la table, bien décidée à en finir au plus vite avec cette commande. Je me raclai discrètement la gorge avant de lancer d'une voix claire :

« Vous avez choisi ? »

La voix de harpie se tut aussitôt, et la jeune femme me lança un regard ombrageux et dédaigneux après m'avoir rapidement détaillée des pieds à la tête. Elle renifla de mépris et se plongea avec concentration dans son menu, ne prenant même pas la peine de me répondre. Son compagnon, tout comme elle, s'était raidi en entendant ma question. J'observai ses cheveux d'un blond scintillant qui me rappelaient vaguement quelqu'un. J'allais leur proposer de repasser prendre leur commande plus tard lorsqu'il se retourna brusquement. Je me trouvai alors face à deux yeux d'acier liquide que je reconnus aussitôt. Draco Malefoy, encore lui.

Je rassemblai toute ma volonté pour garder mon sourire sur mes lèvres et ne pas ciller sous son regard qui accrochait le mien et me coupait le souffle.

« Vous ? », murmura-t-il d'une voix basse qui me fit frémir.

Je haussai les sourcils, étonnée qu'il puisse se souvenir de moi.

« Décidément, entre mon ménage et mes repas, vous allez me devenir indispensable !, murmura-t-il dans un sourire, moqueur.

\- Il faut croire, oui ! », soufflai-je d'une voix tremblante, sentant mon visage s'empourprer.

Il rigola doucement. Un rire doux, musical. Délicieux.

« Je prendrais le menu pakistanais ! », coupa sa compagne d'une voix sèche, visiblement mécontente de ne plus être le centre de son attention.

Il lui jeta un regard noir, puis se tourna à nouveau vers moi avec un sourire éblouissant.

« La même chose, s'il vous plaît…Maylen. »

Je sentis mon sourire se tordre, tandis qu'il observait ma réaction à travers ses longs cils dorés. Il se souvenait de mon prénom. Je m'empourprai davantage encore alors que mon cœur tambourinait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine comme son sourire s'élargissait. Par Merlin ! Comment pouvait-il me faire autant d'effet rien qu'en prononçant mon prénom ? Il me tendit la carte du menu d'un geste fluide et j'avançai une main tremblotante. Alors que je me saisissais du livret relié de cuir, je ne pus m'empêcher d'effleurer sa main du bout des doigts. Juste comme ça. Pour vérifier encore une fois. Etre sûre. Et rien ne se passa. Encore une fois. Je lui adressai un pauvre sourire avant de faire volte-face.

Arrivant aux cuisines, j'annonçai la commande à Daniel, l'un des nombreux cuisiniers. Alors que j'arrachai brusquement la page de mon calepin, sur laquelle j'avais griffonné le nom des deux menus, ma main heurta la sienne. Je me tendis comme un arc lorsque nos deux peaux entrèrent en contact. Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise et de douleur mêlée. Ma mâchoire se contracta douloureusement mais je poursuivis mon activité sans jeter un coup d'œil de plus à Daniel, de peur qu'il n'intercepte mon regard coupable. Surtout faire comme si de rien n'était. Et comme toujours, mon air innocent fit illusion. Daniel se remit au travail après quelques secondes d'incrédulité. Comme si de rien n'était. Alors que mon corps était parcouru de tremblements irrépressibles.

Je finis par quitter mon poste comme une voleuse, de peur de me faire à nouveau enrôler pour quelques minutes supplémentaires, ou de provoquer un autre incident du genre. L'air de la nuit me glaça jusqu'aux os et je me résignai à transplaner, malgré mon état de fatigue. J'atterris mollement dans mon appartement, m'affalant sur le canapé en gémissant d'épuisement. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule qui ornait le mur de mon minuscule salon. Minuit passé. Encore une fois, mon fils resterait dormir chez Cissy. Il valait d'autant mieux, au demeurant, vu le froid glacial qui régnait dans notre appartement. Je me pelotonnai sur le sofa faisant office de canapé et, remontant sur moi le vieux plaid qui y traînait, je sombrai dans un sommeil qui n'était plus réparateur depuis bien longtemps.

C'est le froid qui me réveilla au petit matin. Frissonnante et me refusant à ouvrir les paupières, je tâtonnai à la recherche du plaid qui avait glissé par terre. Je le remontai sur moi en grelottant, tentant vainement de me réchauffer. Finalement, je rendis les armes et ouvris difficilement les yeux, en me redressant. La lumière du matin était grisonnante. Triste. Encore une journée de brouillard et de pluie. Encore. C'était ce qui était le plus dur dans la capitale anglaise. Le gris. Le gris qui semblait recouvrir mon existence toute entière. Et cet hiver qui n'en finissait jamais.

Je me levai prudemment, grimaçant sous les courbatures. Un seul jour pour récupérer. Mon premier jour de repos depuis plus d'un mois. Un seul petit jour pour récupérer de tant de fatigue…Impossible. Encore aurait-il fallu que je puisse dormir correctement. A défaut de pouvoir me reposer, cette journée serait pour Luka. Cela faisait si longtemps que nous n'avions pas passé un moment ensemble. Juste nous deux. Heureux. Depuis Kenmare, à vrai dire. Un peu plus de deux semaines. Désolant.

Je ne pus me retenir de claquer des dents alors que je me déshabillais dans ma minuscule salle de bains. Par Merlin, comment pouvait-il faire si froid dans ce fichu appartement ? J'évitai soigneusement de croiser le reflet de mon corps maigre dans la glace et pénétrai rapidement dans la douche. J'ouvris le robinet d'eau chaude en grand et serrai les poings et les mâchoires sous l'eau tout juste tiède qui jaillit sur mon corps. J'habitais sous les toits, en haut d'un immeuble de dix étages. L'eau chaude ne montait pas jusqu'à mon appartement. Je soupirai de lassitude et me lavai rapidement, secouée de tremblements. Je sortis aussi vite que possible de cette maudite douche, m'habillai chaudement avec un vieux jean et un gros pull à col roulé bleu marine. Je me brossai consciencieusement les dents et tressai mes cheveux encore humides. Me saisissant de ma baguette, je jetai deux ou trois sorts, rangeant un peu mon salon. Puis, attrapant mon sac à main au passage, je sortis de chez moi. Je dévalai les escaliers de l'immeuble jusqu'au deuxième étage et frappai à la porte de l'appartement de mon amie. Cissy aussi avait des soucis de sommeil, et je savais qu'elle ne dormait plus depuis longtemps à cette heure pourtant matinale. Nous avions tous nos propres démons à combattre.

La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt. Et Cissy m'apparut, dans toute sa splendeur, comme toujours. J'avais toujours eu la plus grande difficulté à lui donner un âge. Si j'avais du le faire, je suppose que j'aurais parié pour les quarante-cinq ans. Pourtant, son visage était encore lisse, illuminé par ses grands yeux bleu lagon. Ses douces boucles blondes étaient toujours tirées en arrière en un chignon compliqué. Sa silhouette était délicate, pourtant, elle semblait plus solide que moi. Ses courbes étaient mises en valeur par les derniers tailleurs à la mode de chez _Guipure_. Elle apparaissait parfois si froide. Glaciale. Mais pas avec moi. Et surtout pas avec Luka. Pour une raison inconnue, elle s'était prise d'affection pour nous et nous réclamait le plus souvent possible chez elle. Vœu qui était exaucé, d'autant plus cet hiver, durant lequel Luka avait quasiment élu domicile chez elle. Au chaud. Je ne connaissais pas grand-chose de son passé, et elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose du mien. Je ne posais pas de questions, et elle non plus. C'était un accord tacite et solide. La base de notre amitié. Le passé était le passé. Même si je savais que le sien la hantait au moins autant que le mien. Je lui fis un sourire timide auquel elle ne répondit pas. Elle s'effaça pour me laisser entrer, m'intimant d'un geste de ne pas faire de bruit, et ne me quittant pas de ses yeux perçants.

« Encore des heures supplémentaires, hier soir ? »

Je soupirai en acquiesçant.

« Tu ne pourras pas garder ces postes indéfiniment, Maylen. Tu t'épuises pour un salaire de misère. 

\- Cissy, tu sais bien que j'ai besoin de ce travail. De ces travails. Pour Luka. 

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé. Il existe beaucoup d'autres solutions. Je pourrais te trouver un travail confortable, j'ai des relations. Ou mieux, tu pourrais venir t'installer ici avec Luka. Crois-moi, j'ai bien assez d'argent pour que nous vivions tous les trois comme des rois pendant encore cent ans ! 

\- Cissy, tu l'as dit…Nous en avons déjà parlé. C'est hors de question ! Je refuse que tu nous prennes en charge ! Ce ne serait pas juste ! Nous n'avons rien fait pour mériter ça…Je…Je veux pouvoir me débrouiller seule. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau ! 

\- Un fardeau ?, s'époumona-t-elle, avant d'esquisser un sourire amer. Maylen, tu es parfois si ridicule que ça en est attendrissant. Comment des êtres aussi attachants que toi ou ton fils pourraient être des fardeaux ? »

Elle balaya ma réponse d'un revers de main et revêtit son masque de froideur. Comme lorsqu'elle voulait obtenir quelque chose de moi. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était terrorisante quand elle se montrait aussi glaciale. Qui lui avait déjà refusé quelque chose quand elle s'était affichée si terrifiante ? Je me recroquevillai imperceptiblement dans le canapé moelleux et attendis sa sentence devant laquelle je ne pourrais que m'incliner. J'affichai une moue résignée qui ne la fit même pas ciller.

« En tout cas, il est tout à fait hors de question que Luka dorme ailleurs que chez moi tant qu'il fera un froid pareil ! »

Je ne pouvais absolument pas la contrer sur ce point et elle le savait très bien. C'était la chose qui me procurait le plus de soucis en ce moment. L'avait-elle deviné ? Il faisait si froid dans ma pauvre chambre de bonne…Aucun sort de réchauffement ou de chauffage ne parvenait à faire grimper la température au dessus des cinq degrés. Je m'étais habituée, par la force des choses, mais Luka, si petit, si fragile…Si elle ne l'avait pas proposé, je me serais abaissée à implorer Cissy de garder mon fils pour les nuits du reste de l'hiver.

« Et tu ferais bien de faire de même ! » ajouta-elle.

Je me raidis aussitôt à cette idée. Et avant que j'ouvre la bouche, elle me devança, me mimant parfaitement.

« Oui, je sais : _"Tu es déjà trop gentille pour Luka, je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier, je ne pourrais jamais payer une telle dette envers toi Cissy, je ne veux pas être un fardeau."_ »

Elle posa son regard d'azur sur moi et ricana devant mon air déconfit.

« Allez, viens donc déjeuner ! Je parie que tu n'as rien mangé depuis une éternité ! »

J'allais protester mais mon estomac se récria violemment, se tordant douloureusement. Je n'avais pas vraiment la sensation d'avoir faim, mais Cissy avait raison : je ne savais même plus à quand remontait mon dernier repas. Je me traînai du canapé à la table de la cuisine et m'affalai sur la première chaise venue.

« Luka n'était pas trop déçu que je ne passe pas hier soir ?, questionnai-je, la boule au ventre, alors qu'une onde de culpabilité m'assaillait.

\- Luka est un garçon très compréhensif pour son âge », répondit-elle seulement.

Pour le coup, la culpabilité m'écrasa. Cissy déposa une assiette de cookies devant moi, suivie de près d'une tasse de café fumant qui me chatouilla délicieusement les narines. Puis, elle s'assit en face de moi, l'air pensif.

« Mon fils était un peu comme lui…, souffla-t-elle. L'essentiel c'est que ton fils t'adore littéralement. Crois-moi, c'est l'essentiel. »

C'était sa blessure secrète. Son fils. Ce fils que je n'avais jamais vu, mais dont je savais qu'il venait la voir régulièrement. Ce fils pour qui elle aurait fait n'importe quoi. Ce fils auquel elle tenait plus qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux. Comme je la comprenais parfois. Je lui lançai un regard plein de sympathie.

« Je suis sûre que ton fils t'adore, Cissy. Peut-être qu'il a juste un peu de mal à te le montrer. »

Elle secoua doucement la tête, un sourire plein de nostalgie sur les lèvres.

« C'est différent. Mon fils est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Comme toi. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de me battre pour lui comme tu le fais chaque jour. »

Gênée, je ne sus que dire. J'attrapai un cookie et le mordillai distraitement.

« Une vraie Gryffondor ! », lança-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

C'était une boutade régulière de sa part. Pour elle, j'étais le parfait stéréotype du Gryffondor. Je n'avais pas connu ces maisons dont elle parlait si souvent, ayant fait mes études de sorcellerie à Beauxbâtons, bien loin de ces rivalités qui secouaient tant Poudlard. Cissy aimait raconter toutes sortes d'histoires sur cette école dont elle parlait avec beaucoup d'affection. Souvent, j'avais l'impression que ces années à Poudlard avaient été les plus heureuses de sa vie. Elle en parlait avec tant de nostalgie. Luka adorait l'écouter raconter son époque Poudlard, émerveillé par toutes ces histoires de fantômes, de maisons rivales, d'escaliers ensorcelés, de passages secrets ou de Forêt Interdite. Cissy racontait les frasques de son cousin Sirius, les exploits aux Quidditch de James Potter et ses avances désastreuses auprès de la belle Lily Evans, le pathétique Severus Rogue, ses cheveux gras et ses déboires avec la bande à Potter. Toutes ces histoires semblaient si lointaines, appartenant à un monde aujourd'hui révolu. Pourtant, elles étaient encore si réelles.

Un bruit dans le couloir me fit sursauter, m'arrachant à mes rêveries. Je me retournai sur ma chaise pour apercevoir un Luka encore tout ensommeillé tituber vers nous. Je souris et me levai aussitôt, me dirigeant vers lui.

« Maman ? », lança-t-il de sa petite voix enrouée de sommeil.

Je ne répondis pas et le soulevai dans mes bras, plaquant un baiser sonore dans son cou, qui le fit rire. Je le déposai sur la chaise à côté de la mienne tandis que Cissy rapprochait de lui l'assiette de cookies. Il en prit un et lorsqu'il mordit dedans avec délice, toute ma fatigue sembla me quitter. Toutes ces heures de ménage, toutes ces heures passées dans le froid du Chemin de Traverse ou à prendre des commandes de repas pour des couples insipides et irrespectueux. Tout ça n'avait plus la moindre importance. Le mal de dos, la migraine, les jambes lourdes. Tout ça n'existait plus. Luka était là. Parfait. Si beau et si vivant. Ses magnifiques yeux verts, ceux de mon père, plongeaient, rieurs, dans les miens. Tout le reste n'avait aucune importance.

.

.

L'air s'était un peu adouci et le soleil caressait Londres de ses faibles rayons. Malgré tout, je resserrai un peu plus l'écharpe de grosse laine autour de mon cou. Luka serrait spasmodiquement ma main , et je luttai pour m'adapter à ses petits pas sur la rue pavée. Le Chemin de Traverse s'étalait devant nous, plein de sa magie enchanteresse. Nous étions un simple jeudi et pourtant, la rue était bondée et grouillante d'activité. Je laissai Luka s'arrêter devant presque toutes les vitrines sur notre chemin, parfois autant émerveillée que lui. Il y avait eu la vitrine de Mme Guipure, et j'aurais pu passer des heures à simplement regarder ses ouvrières tailler et retailler des tissus somptueux jusqu'à atteindre la perfection. Puis l'animalerie, devant laquelle Luka serait resté des heures durant, si je ne l'avais pas entraîné chez le glacier. Pas pour une glace d'ailleurs, il faisait bien trop froid. Les glaces s'étaient transformées depuis longtemps en délicieuses boissons chaudes avec la baisse affolante des températures. Après ce remontant bien mérité, nous poursuivîmes notre tour d'horizon du Chemin de Traverse. Visité tant et tant de fois, il restait toujours aussi fascinant. Je pouvais me souvenir très précisément de la première fois que j'avais foulé cette rue pavée. Le Chemin n'avait presque pas changé depuis. J'étais avec mes parents et j'avais alors l'impression qu'il s'agissait du plus beau jour de ma vie. Ca l'était sûrement…

« Maman, la boutique de Quidditch ! », piailla Luka, au comble de l'excitation, en me tirant de toutes ses forces vers l'avant, pour me forcer à aller plus vite.

J'accélérai le pas en souriant. Pour Luka, comme la plupart des enfants de sorciers, cette boutique de Quidditch était le point culminant de toute promenade digne de ce nom sur le Chemin de Traverse. Nous nous postâmes devant la vitrine, et Luka étouffa de petits cris ravis devant tous les accessoires qui se dressaient devant lui. Il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux du Nimbus 2010, la dernière innovation de l'industrie du balai. Comme tous les Nimbus, il était constitué d'un manche en acajou brillant, sur lequel était gravé son nom en lettres d'or. Un panneau publicitaire juste devant vantait ses mérites aux clients. _Comme si on en avait besoin_ , songeai-je. Ce balai avait sans doute bénéficié de la campagne publicitaire la plus tapageuse qui soit. Son confort, sa facilité de direction, et surtout sa capacité d'accélération phénoménale…De quoi faire rêver la plupart des sorciers, moi comprise. Merlin, depuis le temps que je n'avais pas volé !

L'équipe de Quidditch de Londres venait tout juste d'en commander tout un lot pour son équipe. Certaines équipes avaient aussitôt fait de même tandis que les clubs du championnat aux plus petits budgets criaient au scandale. Car si ce balai semblait extraordinaire, son prix l'était tout autant. Je parvins enfin à détacher mon regard de cet objet de luxe et observai distraitement notre reflet dans la vitrine. Même dans l'image floue de la vitre, mes cernes dévoraient mon visage et ma maigreur faisait pitié. Je soupirai de dépit et jetai un coup d'œil à Luka. Ses grands yeux émerveillés fixaient le balai, brillants d'envie. Pourtant, je savais qu'il ne réclamerait rien. Il comprenait. Beaucoup trop pour son jeune âge, d'ailleurs. Parfois, j'aurais préféré des larmes et des caprices plutôt que ce silence résigné. Il savait que je ne pourrais rien lui offrir de plus cet après-midi que le chocolat chaud qu'il venait de boire. Pourtant, il s'arrêtait devant chaque vitrine et la détaillait minutieusement. Pour nourrir ses rêves d'enfant. Et il me brisait un peu plus le cœur à chaque fois.

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel à nouveau couvert de Londres. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être mais la faible luminosité hivernale commençait à baisser lentement. Avec réticence, j'arrachai mon fils à sa contemplation. Il me jeta un sourire brillant de mille feux, comme pour me rassurer. Je passai ma main dans ses fines boucles brunes et nous commençâmes la remontée du Chemin de Traverse en direction du Chaudron Baveur. A présent, il y avait bien moins de monde qu'en début d'après midi. Certaines boutiques commençaient à fermer, les commerçants rangeaient leurs étalages, et s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez eux. Soudain, une femme me percuta de plein fouet. Parvenant tant bien que mal à garder mon équilibre, je relevai la tête et vit un bande d'enfants nous croiser à toute vitesse en une nuée bourdonnante. Paniquée, je saisis immédiatement ma baguette, sur mes gardes. La guerre avait beau être terminée depuis plus de quatre ans, les vieux réflexes étaient toujours présents.

Puis, prenant un instant pour analyser la situation, je compris qu'il ne s'agissait absolument pas d'une attaque quelconque de Mangemorts renégats. Ces gens n'avaient pas l'air effrayés ou terrorisés. Plutôt…excités. Un groupe de femmes arrivait vers nous à toute vitesse en hurlant. Aussitôt, je soulevai Luka dans mes bras de peur qu'il ne se fasse piétiner, et me jetai sur le côté de la ruelle. Adossée au mur, je les suivis du regard, effarée. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait ? Un attroupement s'était formé quelques mètres plus loin, plein de cris suraigus, de piaillements et de gémissements. Et je l'aperçus en même temps que mon fils.

Un sourire moqueur étirait ses lèvres fines, parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait autour de lui. Son regard gris était différent de celui que j'avais pu croiser lors du match de Quidditch, ou la veille chez Twins. Il était hautain, arrogant, blasé. Différent. Les femmes s'agrippaient à son bras en hurlant, pathétiques. Les enfants tiraient son manteau et risquaient à chaque seconde de se faire écraser pas les groupies les entourant. Je me mordis les lèvres et serrai Luka contre moi, pour me retenir d'aller chercher ses enfants un par un. Certains n'étaient pas plus grands que mon fils.

« T'as vu Maman, c'est Drago ! », souffla Luka.

Puis je le vis froncer les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tous les gens lui sautent dessus ? »

Je souris.

« Parce que c'est un grand joueur, et qu'il est célèbre. 

\- Et alors ? », insista Luka.

_Et alors, la célébrité et la beauté attirent les vautours_ , songeai-je.

Mais je me contentai de hausser les épaules, ne répondant pas à sa question. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à l'attroupement, m'apprêtant à faire demi-tour, lorsque Drago Malefoy leva la main, ses lèvres se fendant d'un sourire sincère. Ses yeux semblaient me transpercer. Je me retournai, persuadée qu'une de ses connaissances se tenait derrière moi, mais il n'y avait personne. Je le regardai à nouveau. Drago Malefoy me saluait en plein Chemin de Traverse. Comment une telle chose pouvait être possible ? Il voulut avancer vers nous mais la foule l'en empêcha. Il m'adressa un sourire d'excuse et, rouge pivoine, alors que quelques regards curieux s'étaient tournés vers moi, j'esquissai un maigre sourire dans sa direction. Luka lui adressa de grands signes, ravi et les yeux de Malefoy pétillèrent. Comme lors du match, comme chez Twins. Comment pouvait-il paraître si différent à quelques secondes d'intervalles seulement ?

Je le vis fouiller dans la poche de sa veste, et en sortir un petit objet. Dans un geste vif et rapide, il le lança vers Luka. Ce dernier referma doucement sa main dessus, aux anges, avant de me montrer le Vif d'Or qu'il enserrait bien fermement dans sa petite menotte. Il leva ses yeux scintillants vers moi. Sur son visage se découpait un des plus larges sourires que j'avais jamais pu lui voir. Ce Vif d'Or semblait représenter pour lui la septième merveille du monde. J'éclatai de rire en ébouriffant ses cheveux. A cet instant, rien ne pouvait gâcher son bonheur. Il ne quittait pas la petite balle dorée des yeux. Fasciné.

Je me tournai à nouveau vers Drago Malefoy, et m'aperçut qu'il ne nous avait pas quitté des yeux. Cette fois, je lui souris franchement, avant d'articuler silencieusement un _merci_ des plus sincères. Je parvins finalement à faire volte-face, et repris la direction du Chaudron Baveur. Devant le sourire d'un Luka serré tout contre mon cœur, la fatigue n'existait plus, le froid n'existait plus, le gris du ciel n'existait plus.

Et il en était la cause.

Lui, ses sublimes yeux gris, son sourire, et son Vif d'Or. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre...  
> J'essaierais de poster le quatrième plus rapidement, c'est promis!  
> N'hésitez pas à poster votre avis, les critiques sont toujours bienvenues!  
> A bientôt,   
> Temperance.


	4. Enchanting Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> Me voici donc de retour dans cette publication, remotivée par le commentaire de Lieka. Il est vrai que ces derniers sont assez rares sur ce site et cela désespère quelque peu les auteurs...  
> J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.   
> Bonne lecture !

Je la regardai s'éloigner, d'un pas mal assuré, son fils dans les bras. Je repris avec peine mes esprits et parvins à détacher mon regard de ses boucles brunes, illuminées de reflets fauves, et de la menotte de son fils qui y jouait dedans. L'espace d'un instant, un si fugace instant, je m'étais senti différent. Lorsque son regard gris s'était posé sur moi, sincère, et que son sourire avait creusé une fossette dans sa joue droite, la même que son fils, j'avais eu l'illusion d'être quelqu'un de bien.

Dans leurs sourires, pas de mensonges, de calculs, d'hypocrisie. De vrais sourires, beaux et francs, qui m'étaient destinés. A moi seul. J'avais eu l'impression d'entrapercevoir le bonheur. Ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils eurent disparu au coin d'une ruelle sombre que les cris stridents autour de moi et les mains qui me pressaient, les femmes qui se pâmaient et les enfants qui gémissaient me frappèrent à nouveau de plein fouet. Je soupirai et signai quelques autographes avec lassitude avant de me frayer sans douceur un chemin vers le magasin de Quidditch.

Tout ça pour une nouvelle paire de gants. J'aurais pu facilement y envoyer quelqu'un à ma place, mais j'avais eu besoin de prendre l'air. Alors que le soir tombait sur la ville, j'avais songé qu'il n'y aurait pas grand monde sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais il y avait toujours trop de monde là où j'allais. Toujours trop de monde pour me reconnaître.

Au début, j'aimais cette popularité. Etre adulé, reconnu dans la rue, supplié pour une simple signature. C'était grisant. Et puis, j'avais compris l'hypocrisie et l'intérêt de tout ces gens. Et je détestais ça. Ces mêmes personnes qui m'avaient tant haï pendant la guerre, et qui aujourd'hui m'adoraient, m'adulant tel un dieu vivant. Ils me dégoutaient. Ils me dégoutaient tous.

Je trouvai rapidement les gants de Quidditch en cuir de dragon que j'étais venu chercher, insistai sèchement auprès du vendeur pour les payer, et sortis de la petite boutique. Un autre attroupement s'était formé, un peu plus loin, encore plus hystérique que celui qui m'avait entouré, quelques minutes plus tôt. Intrigué, je cherchai à apercevoir qui pouvait bien déclencher plus de cris que moi sur le Chemin de Traverse.

La réponse était pourtant évidente : Saint Potter et sa clique étaient de sortie. C'est lui que je vis en premier, un sourire niais aux lèvres, les cheveux toujours aussi ébouriffés, sa balafre sur le front comme preuve de sa toute-puissance. Bien sûr, nous nous étions déjà croisés depuis la fin de la guerre. De nombreuses fois, même. De trop nombreuses fois. Chacune de ses sorties se transformait à coup sûr en quasi-émeute, il passait donc difficilement inaperçu. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard. La même assurance, la même attitude de sauveur du monde, toujours si attentionné avec tout le monde, souriant aux femmes, se baissant vers les enfants, serrant la main des hommes. Ecœurant de niaiserie, le Potty. A son bras était pendue la fille Weasley, qui couvait chacun de ses mouvements d'un regard énamouré. Les cheveux d'un roux criard…et enceinte jusqu'au cou. Je grimaçai en découvrant que Potter l'avait à nouveau engrossée. De toute cette clique, c'était la seule qui avait toujours trouvé à peu près grâce à mes yeux…Allez savoir pourquoi ? Peut-être ses magnifiques yeux bleus…Ou ses formes parfaites, qui ne seraient plus qu'un lointain souvenir si elle continuait à pondre des mini-Potter à ce rythme.

Devant le couple le plus médiatisé de l'Europe sorcière se tenaient les deux autres membres du fameux Trio d'Or. La Belette et Miss-je-sais-tout. Ces deux-là étaient tellement pathétiques qu'ils étaient vraiment nés pour être ensemble. Lui toujours aussi grand et dégingandé, l'air illuminé, et elle, échevelée et pincée.

Mes lèvres se tordirent en un rictus méprisant. Je croisai le regard fier de Potter et je transplanai. Dédaigneux. Blaise m'attendait dans un bar mal famé des tréfonds de Londres.

.

.

.

Je pénétrai dans le bar sombre avec une moue dubitative. Blaise était censé m'attendre ici. Il avait soi-disant passé plusieurs soirées mémorables en ce lieu, en compagnie de ses amis, qui n'en étaient pas vraiment. L'endroit était glauque et triste et une musique atroce d'un vieux groupe de rock flottait dans l'air. Je grimaçai et cherchai le comptoir des yeux, sachant que j'y trouverai immanquablement mon ami. Il y était en effet accoudé, fixant son verre d'un œil morne. Soudain, j'eus l'impression de contempler mon propre reflet. Ce regard vide et éteint était la copie exacte du mien.

Je soupirai en m'affalant sur le tabouret à ses côtés. Il leva vers moi un regard passif.

« Tu es en retard », fit-il remarquer.

J'haussai les épaules.

« Je me suis fait coincer sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

Il leva les sourcils, me lançant un regard interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-bas ?

\- J'avais besoin d'une nouvelle paire de gants. »

Son air sceptique me força à poursuivre.

« Ok, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. »

Ses yeux s'emplirent d'incompréhension, et je détournai les miens, faisant signe au barman. Ce dernier s'empressa de m'apporter la même boisson orangée que celle de Blaise. Je la bus rapidement, l'alcool me brûlant l'œsophage. Je serrai les dents, faisant claquer mon verre vide sur le comptoir, happant une grande goulée d'air. Blaise avait fini son verre en même temps que moi. Le barman nous les remplit aussitôt. Je lui adressai un vague sourire.

« J'ai croisé Potter. », lâchai-je, les yeux dans le vague.

La bouche de Blaise se tordit en un rictus de dégoût à l'évocation de ce nom tant honni.

« Je suppose que vos sorties respectives feront la Une de la Gazette demain matin. »

Je souris à cette idée.

« Dans ce cas, autant te dire que ta rouquine préférée est enceinte jusqu'au cou… », annonçai-je avec un sourire goguenard.

Sa main se crispa sur son verre qu'il porta immédiatement à ses lèvres, buvant de longues gorgées du liquide ambré en grimaçant. Blaise avait toujours eu un faible pour la fille Weasley.

« Comment est-ce qu'il peut l'engrosser à ce rythme ?, râla-t-il, amer.

\- A ton avis ? », lançai-je, moqueur.

Il me gratifia d'un regard noir avant de retourner à son verre. Blaise était maussade en ce moment. Comme moi. Comme chaque année à cette période. La période où nous avions perdu la plupart de nos amis pendant la guerre. Celle qu'on appelait la Grande Bataille n'avait pas été la pire pour nous.

Je soupirai et à nouveau, fit signe au barman, qui vint remplir nos verres une nouvelle fois. Je fouillai dans ma poche, et en sortis un paquet de cigarettes moldues. Je le tendis à Blaise, qui en prit une, avant de me servir à mon tour. J'allumai nos deux cigarettes d'un coup de baguette. Je tirai une longue bouffée de fumée, me délectant de la sensation que cela me procurait immanquablement.

« Ce bar est pourri, Blaise, constatai-je.

\- Ca va se remplir. », assura-t-il.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil sceptique, avant de vider à nouveau mon verre. Le préparateur physique allait à coup sûr me passer un savon demain matin. Peu importe. L'équipe ne pouvait pas se passer de moi. Alors que je trempai mes lèvres dans mon verre, je suivis le regard de Blaise vers l'entrée du bar. Une femme grande et brune venait d'entrer. Je soupirai en même temps que lui.

« Tu penses à elle, quelquefois ? ", demanda-t-il.

Je serrai les dents, repoussant son souvenir toujours si présent. Trop présent.

« A qui ?, fis-je innocemment.

\- Tu sais très bien que je parle de Pansy. », assena Blaise.

Comme à chaque fois, son prénom heurta mon cœur de plein fouet. De tous les fantômes du passé, elle était celle qui me hantait le plus. Et je haïssais Potter un peu plus à chaque fois que je le voyais se pavaner en ville avec Weasley et Granger. Parce son fameux Trio d'Or était intact, alors que le mien avait été brisé à jamais. Il avait été amputé d'un de ses membres. Sûrement la meilleure d'entre nous. Pansy. Je grimaçai alors qu'une vague de douleur me transperçait. Certaines personnes disaient que les souvenirs s'effaçaient avec le temps. Le sien était plus vivace de jour en jour.

« Trop souvent, lâchai-je pour répondre à la question de Blaise.

\- Tu te souviens comme elle était belle ? »

Je fermai douloureusement les yeux et son image resplendissante apparut sur mes paupières closes. Intacte. Ses cheveux bruns et brillants, sa peau diaphane, presque transparente, et ses courbes gracieuses. Ses grands yeux noirs. Pétillants. Ses mains, si douces. Je frémis, les sentant presque caresser mes joues.

« Et comme elle nous faisait rire ? »

Ses moqueries et son ironie mordante. Son adorable sourire. La malice dans ses yeux. Et puis son rire. Son rire. Son rire.

Je me mordis les lèvres et tendis une nouvelle cigarette à mon ami. Il allait poursuivre mais je l'arrêtai.

« Je me souviens, Blaise. Je me souviens d'elle. »

Je sentais les blessures suinter, menaçant de se rouvrir, béantes à nouveau. L'humeur maussade de Blaise m'avait gagné, et je terminai mon quatrième verre, tirant sur ma clope. La discussion était close.

Blaise avait eu raison : le bar se remplit peu à peu, jusqu'à être bondé, plein de rires et de phéromones. Nous nous déplaçâmes sur un sofa vers le fond de l'immense pièce, sur lequel nous nous affalâmes, verres et clopes aux mains. Nous regardâmes les couples se former. Les corps qui se frôlaient, se rencontraient, les mains qui tâtaient, caressaient, parfois douces, parfois câlines, parfois insistantes. Le volume de la musique avait été augmenté, créant un vacarme assourdissant. L'alcool commençait à faire son effet dans nos esprits et je me sentais partir doucement. Blaise aussi. Son regard se faisait de plus en plus vague. Nous nous moquions de certains couples, nous comprenant d'un regard à leur sujet, retrouvant notre vieille complicité de serpentard.

Plus tard dans la soirée, nous vîmes deux femmes blondes se diriger vers nous, légèrement hésitantes, et le même sourire carnassier étira nos lèvres. D'un léger signe de tête, Blaise me fit comprendre qu'il préférait celle de droite. J'haussai les épaules. Ca m'était égal.

Elles s'assirent à nos côtés, sans même nous demander notre avis. Je tirai une bouffée de nicotine, leur prêtant peu attention, l'esprit dans le vague. Ce fut une main dans mes cheveux qui me tira de mes pensées errantes. Je détestais ça. Je lançai un regard peu amène à la femme assise à mes côtés. Elle me sourit. Un de ses sourires que l'alcool rend flous et faussement rêveurs. Je jetai un regard à Blaise qui échangeait un baiser fougueux avec l'autre jeune femme. Je retins une moue de dégoût. Je reportai mon attention à celle qui se collait à moi. Elle semblait attendre une quelconque réaction de ma part. Je l'observai vaguement. Elle était plutôt pas mal. Blonde aux grands yeux bleus, vêtue d'une jupe très courte qui dévoilait de longues jambes blanches. Mais merde, je n'avais aucune envie de la ramener chez moi !

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de moi, ses lèvres se posant sur mon cou alors que ses mains caressaient mes cuisses. Je frémis, me contractant immédiatement. Comme toutes les autres, je ne connaissais même pas son nom. Et elle ne me connaissait pas non plus. Mon regard accrocha la pancarte des toilettes alors que sa main caressait mon sexe sans douceur à travers le tissu de mon jean. Je serrai les dents et me levai, la saisissant sans douceur par le poignet et l'entraînant vers les toilettes. La lumière blafarde du lieu me fit cligner des yeux, contrastant presque violemment avec l'obscurité de la boîte. J'avisai la première cabine et jetai presque la fille à l'intérieur. Elle m'avait cherché et j'étais à présent terriblement excité. Elle me sourit lorsque je me faufilai à mon tour dans la petite cabine exiguë. J'avisai un instant la cuvette des WC, d'une saleté répugnante, et écartai l'idée qui venait de poindre dans mon esprit embrumé. Il était hors de question que je m'assois là-dessus. Je la plaquai sans douceur contre la fine cloison de bois qui vibra sous son poids, faisant écho à son gémissement. Mon érection se fit plus douloureuse à ce son. Je m'empressai d'ouvrir mon pantalon, et de baisser mon boxer, en extirpant ma verge droite et dure. La fille y jeta un regard gourmand en remontant sa jupe. Je saisis ses jambes, la soulevant de terre et, écartant son string humide, la pénétrai entièrement d'un seul coup. Nous poussâmes le même cri de plaisir et de douleur mêlés. Mes lèvres accrochèrent son cou offert.

« C'est ce que tu voulais ? », soufflai-je contre sa peau, amer.

Je me retirai et la pénétrai à nouveau, plus violemment encore, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir, alors qu'elle s'agrippait à mes cheveux. Je mordis son cou, faisant jaillir quelques gouttes de sang que je léchai aussitôt. Elle haleta, incapable d'émettre le moindre son cohérent. L'alcool et le plaisir étaient un mauvais mélange. A nouveau, j'entrai en elle sans douceur.

« C'est ce que tu voulais ?, répétai-je, la voix rauque et hachée. Réponds, salope ! 

\- Je…je…, bégaya-t-elle.

\- Réponds !, exigeai-je dans un nouveau coup de rein puissant.

\- Je…Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! », cria-t-elle finalement lorsque mes mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides et saccadés, la fine cloison dans son dos tremblant dangereusement à chacun de mes assauts.

Ses seins fermes se balançaient contre mon torse, le frottant délicieusement. Je baissai les yeux pour les observer de plus près, subjugué par leur blancheur laiteuse. Mon regard fut attiré plus bas et je vis mon sexe rentrer et sortir du sien, luisant de son excitation. Ce fut trop pour mon esprit vaseux et j'éjaculai puissamment alors qu'elle jouissait dans un cri suraigu. J'haletai en me retirant et lâchai ses jambes qui retombèrent mollement au sol. Elle vacilla, sans que j'esquisse le moindre geste, se rattrapant de justesse au mur derrière elle.

Je me rhabillai rapidement, lui jetant à peine un regard. La jupe remontée jusqu'à la taille, le débardeur dévoilant ses seins, les cheveux ébouriffés, le mascara qui avait bavé, les poings serrés, les jambes tremblantes et le visage crispé, elle tentait visiblement de se remettre de ce qui avait sans doute été le meilleur orgasme de sa vie. Je souris, moqueur. Ma réputation n'était pas prête de s'éteindre. Mécaniquement, je sortis ma baguette et lui lançai un sort de contraception.

« Je…je…", balbutia-t-elle. 

Son vocabulaire était décidément plutôt réduit.

« Tu pourras dire à tes traînées de copines que Drago Malefoy t'est passé dessus ! », la coupai-je d'une voix pâteuse, avant de sortir de la cabine.

La porte claqua dans mon dos. Je quittai les toilettes, dégouté. Je vis Blaise avachi sur le divan avec la fille de tout à l'heure, sa main fouillant dangereusement dans son pantalon. Il me sourit, béat, et je lui adressai un vague signe de la main, avant de me diriger vers la sortie, titubant légèrement.

L'air frais de la nuit me dégrisa un peu, des vagues de nausée progressives m'envahissant. Cette sensation de dégoût était-elle seulement due à l'alcool ? Je pensai à cette fille que je venais de baiser contre le mur des WC. Un haut-le-cœur me plia en deux et je vomis longuement sur le trottoir. M'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche, je fis quelques pas hésitants avant de me décider à transplaner.

J'atterris mollement sur mon lit, où je m'affalai dans un gémissement. Ma tête tournait, faisant dangereusement tanguer le décor de ma chambre. Dans mon esprit se mélangeaient les yeux bleus de la fille de ce soir, et ses seins ronds, Blaise en train d'embrasser sa copine, et Pansy, silhouette fantomatique qui me jetait des regards inquiets, avant de finalement éclater de son rire moqueur. Se moquant de moi, de cet homme que je détestais, cet homme que j'étais devenu, qu'ils m'avaient fait devenir. Je m'endormis en murmurant son prénom.

.

.

.

Je ne me réveillai que le lendemain matin, la bouche pâteuse, la tête tourbillonnante, assailli de sensations toutes plus désagréables les unes que les autres et que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je me levai avec difficulté, nauséeux, alors que les odeurs écœurantes de transpiration, d'alcool et de sexe émanant de mes vêtements arrivaient jusqu'à mes narines. Je me débarrassai aussitôt de mes chaussures, chaussettes, pantalon et veste, qui tombèrent sur la moquette molletonnée de ma chambre en doux froissements. Je me dirigeai en chemise et boxer vers ma cuisine, saisissant mécaniquement le petit flacon rond le plus précieux de tous ceux qui se trouvaient là. Je l'ouvris et bus quelques gorgées de l'écœurante potion noirâtre qu'il contenait.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, les nausées, le mal de crâne, les vertiges, disparurent. Je soupirai de soulagement et avisai le café froid dans la cafetière. J'y jetai un sort de réchauffement et m'en servis une tasse. Alors que j'y trempais les lèvres, mon regard s'arrêta sur l'horloge du salon. Je manquai m'étouffer avec mon arabica. Je reposai ma tasse et me dirigeai presque en courant vers la salle de bains.

J'en sortis précipitamment au bout de deux minutes, jetai un sort de séchage à mes cheveux, enfilai ma tenue d'entraînement, et transplanai aussitôt devant le stade. J'y rentrai rapidement, et remontai le long couloir menant au terrain. A mi-chemin, le concierge m'attendait, un sourire pétri de dévotion aux lèvres, me tendant mon balai, habitué à ces retards. Je m'en saisis, le remerciant vaguement, lui adressant à peine un regard.

Arrivé sur le terrain, je levai les yeux vers mes coéquipiers, déjà dans les airs. L'entraîneur, resté au sol, se tourna vers moi. Je savais qu'il ne dirait rien concernant mon retard. Il avait trop besoin de moi pour prendre le risque de me vexer, ou de m'infliger une quelconque punition. Il se contenta donc de me jeter un regard lourd de reproches, comme toujours, avant de me désigner le ciel d'un geste. J'enfourchai mon balai et m'élevai dans les airs afin de me saisir du Souaffle, interceptant une passe peu précise entre deux de mes coéquipiers.

.

.

Mes mains se serraient d'anticipation, entravées par les protections qui les gainaient, alors que je sentais l'adrénaline affluer par vagues immenses dans mon sang, se répandant dans tout mon corps. J'étais dans le couloir étroit menant au terrain, juste à la sortie de notre vestiaire, dont je pouvais apercevoir l'intérieur par la porte laissée entrouverte. C'était jour de match et j'adorais ce sentiment d'excitation qui m'envahissait peu à peu. J'entendais la foule gronder au dehors, tremblante elle aussi de ce sentiment d'anticipation caractéristique des grands matchs. Mon regard erra sur le vestiaire silencieux, où le stress était presque palpable, raison pour laquelle j'en étais sorti. Je détaillai un à un les mouvements de mes coéquipiers.

Gregory, l'un des batteurs, faisait des mouvements confus avec sa batte. L'autre, Andrew, la tenait sagement posée sur ses genoux. Notre gardien, Hugh, enfilait lentement ses gants, presque religieusement. Son expression concentrée m'arracha un sourire. La petite silhouette frêle d'Arthur, notre attrapeur, faisait les cents pas dans le fond du couloir. Les deux autres poursuiveurs, Diggle et Caius, se faisaient quelques passes avec un ballon ensorcelé en guise de Souaffle.

Quelques joueurs de l'équipe adverse commencèrent à arriver dans le couloir. Le coup d'envoi approchait. J'observai leurs maillots bleu pâle et leurs silhouettes solides. Les Gallois de Tutshill, près de Newport, étaient craints et réputés pour leur physique hors norme. Il se disait aussi que c'étaient des brutes épaisses. Je croisai le regard de l'un d'eux, probablement un de leurs batteurs, et sa transparence me fit penser à celui de Goyle. Je fis la moue. Ca n'allait pas être un match très stratégique. Mieux valait faire attention aux Cognards, ces brutes étaient bien capables de nous les envoyer en pleine tête.

L'arbitre de la rencontre avança vers notre vestiaire. C'était une femme, comme souvent, et sa silhouette élégante et prédatrice me rappela étrangement cette bonne vieille Bibine. Je fis signe à mes coéquipiers, qui comprirent aussitôt et sortirent dans le couloir à mes côtés. Nous avançâmes vers la sortie du tunnel avant même que l'arbitre nous l'ait demandé, impatients d'en découdre.

Lorsque je pénétrai sur le terrain, je frissonnai comme toujours au son de l'immense clameur montant des tribunes. Le public de Londres était sans doute un des meilleurs d'Europe. Sa ferveur était d'autant plus renforcée ces dernières semaines qu'il sentait arriver le titre national à grand pas. Titre que tous attendaient depuis plusieurs décennies.

Je tapai violemment du pied, m'élevant rapidement dans les airs tout en me délectant du vrombissement du stade. A près de vingt mètres du sol, je m'immobilisai, attendant patiemment le coup de sifflet annonçant le début de la partie, les doigts crispés sur le manche de mon balai.

Enfin, le sifflet strident retentit et j'entendis le sifflement caractéristique des Cognards s'élevant dans les airs, signe que l'arbitre venait de lâcher les balles. J'aperçus une lueur rouge sur mon côté gauche et fonçai aussitôt sur elle. Je me saisis du Souaffle, juste sous le nez du poursuiveur adverse, et je le calai sous mon bras. Un sifflement retentit sur ma droite et je vis Andrew, un des batteurs, se diriger vers moi à toute vitesse. Aussitôt, je fis la passe à Diggle, et descendis de quelques mètres, évitant le Cognard qui m'était destiné, et qu'Andrew renvoya vers les bleus de Tutshill. Ne freinant pas ma course, je fis signe à Diggle qui me renvoya le Souaffle, et je me dirigeai à une vitesse folle vers les buts. Leur gardien semblait hésitant et je songeai qu'il était sans doute leur point faible. Je fis une feinte de frappe et il partit aussitôt vers la gauche, me laissant le temps de m'avancer sur le but de droite et d'y envoyer tranquillement la grosse balle rouge, marquant les dix premiers points de mon équipe.

Les autres points s'enchaînèrent rapidement. Andrew et Greg, les deux batteurs, ne me quittaient plus d'une semelle, me faisant un rempart de leurs corps. Comme souvent, j'étais la cible privilégiée des Cognards adverses. Je serrai les dents. Je n'aimais pas jouer comme ça. C'était de l'évitement, et je ne pouvais pas attaquer comme j'aimais le faire. Caius m'adressa une passe parfaite et presque sans le contrôler j'envoyai une nouvelle fois le Souaffle dans les buts.

Soudain, un grondement s'éleva depuis les tribunes, qui semblèrent parcourues d'une folle excitation. Je vis Arthur foncer en piqué vers le sol, l'attrapeur adverse à ses trousses. Je grimaçai en le voyant perdre du terrain. Nous menions très largement au score mais pas encore assez pour gagner la partie si l'attrapeur adverse se saisissait du Vif d'Or.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, je fis exprès de rater la passe de Diggle. Personne ne s'en aperçut vraiment. Tous fixaient les deux attrapeurs aux coudes à coudes qui descendaient vers le sol à une vitesse vertigineuse. Le Souaffle que je n'avais pas attrapé descendit lui aussi rapidement. Suivant des yeux la course des deux attrapeurs, je compris qu'Arthur n'aurait pas le dessus et je me décidai en un quart de seconde, amorçant ma descente. Le stade gronda lorsque, pour rattraper le Souaffle, je coupai la route des attrapeurs, qui m'esquivèrent de justesse, quittant la petite balle doré du regard un instant. Le Vif d'Or disparut à nouveau. Je souris, satisfait de mon coup, avant de remonter vers les buts.

Tout à coup, un batteur bleu vint me percuter sans douceur, m'empêchant de dévier ma course. J'eus à peine le temps d'entendre le sifflement du Cognard que celui-ci me percutait. Un craquement écœurant au niveau de mon poignet droit se fit entendre, m'arrachant un cri contenu de douleur. Furieux, je me tournai vers le batteur adverse, visiblement très satisfait de son coup.

« Pas de chance, mon vieux, je suis gaucher. », crachai-je avant de reprendre de l'altitude.

Tant bien que mal, je maîtrisai mon balai à l'aide de mes seules jambes. Je réussis à marquer deux buts supplémentaires. Mais tout allait à présent trop vite pour moi, et mon poignet me faisait atrocement souffrir. Il avait doublé de volume et prenait une affreuse teinte violacée. Les boucles de ma protection commençaient à faire garrot, marquant mon avant-bras de traces blanches. Je grimaçai et serrai la mâchoire.

Le Souaffle revint vers moi et je me dirigeai vers le gardien adverse. Un Cognard passa près de moi et je l'évitai de justesse, me rattrapant avec ma main droite. Un flot d'insultes incontrôlées m'échappa sous la douleur fulgurante qui traversa mon poignet. A ce moment, le stade explosa dans une clameur monumentale et je vis Arthur, quelques mètres au-dessus de moi, brandir fièrement le poing, une petite balle scintillante à l'intérieur.

Je soupirai et atterris avant tout le monde. Un assistant vint aussitôt récupérer mon balai, et grimaça en voyant mon poignet. Je lui demandai sèchement de prévenir un des soigneurs avant de filer dans les vestiaires, me tenant le bras de ma main valide. Je m'affalai sur le banc en bois, m'adossant au mur en soupirant longuement. En grimaçant de douleur, je desserrai une à une les lanières de cuir de la protection maintenant mon avant-bras, et libérai mon poignet de son emprise. Respirant profondément, je serrai les dents en voyant l'angle formé par celui-ci. Encore une fracture…Et merde ! Je m'étais déjà pété la cheville deux semaines auparavant. J'allais encore avoir droit au Poussos, et rester des heures à Ste Mangouste. J'appuyai ma tête contre le mur en grognant.

Andrew fut le premier à regagner le vestiaire, rapidement suivi des autres. Tous jetèrent un œil à mon poignet et tous eurent la même grimace significative. Arthur me tapota l'épaule, réconfortant. Le soigneur de l'équipe arriva enfin. Un homme d'âge mur, à la barbe grise et prolifique. Il jeta à peine un coup d'œil à ma blessure avant de se saisir de sa baguette et de me jeter un sort antidouleur, qui ne fit qu'à moitié effet.

« Laissez-moi deviner…, lâchai-je d'une voix tendue. Direction Ste Mangouste ? »

Il acquiesça et saisit mon épaule avant de transplaner. Il atterrit sans douceur, dans une salle d'attente, et je grimaçai sous la violence du choc. Il me conduisit dans une chambre vide avant de me laisser. Je grognai en me laissant tomber sur le lit, et en évitant de trop regarder autour de moi. Comme beaucoup de personnes, je détestais les hôpitaux. Tout ce blanc…Pouah !

Un médicomage entra dans la chambre, me saluant courtoisement. Il examina rapidement mon poignet, avant de partir dans des explications sur les fractures, et leurs traitements.

« Oh par pitié !, le coupai-je sèchement. C'est ma cinquième fracture depuis le début de la saison ! Donnez-moi votre foutue potion et fichez-moi la paix avec vos théories à la con ! »

Il pinça les lèvres, vexé, avant de faire apparaître un grand flacon rempli d'une potion noirâtre. Il en versa quelques gouttes dans un verre qu'il me tendit. J'avalai le tout d'un trait, ignorant la brûlure qui envahissait ma bouche. Je posai le verre sur la table de nuit et me laissai tomber en arrière sur le lit. La brûlure familière ne tarda pas à envahir mon poignet, comme si milles poignards le traversait. Je contractai la mâchoire, respirant profondément et ruminant des pensées meurtrières à l'encontre des batteurs de Tutshill. Alors que je fermai les paupières, résigné à prendre mon mal en patience, une toux discrète se fit entendre à mes côtés. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir le médicomage me regarder, visiblement mal à l'aise. Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur.

« Pourriez-vous…Euh…Un autographe ?, bégaya-t-il.

\- Je suis droitier. », mentis-je, lui adressant un regard glacial avant de me retourner dans le lit, lui tournant le dos.

J'entendis la porte grincer quelques secondes après, et je m'assoupis légèrement, sans cesse réveillé par les lancements douloureux causés par le Poussos.

.

.

.

Lorsque je sortis de Ste Mangouste, près de sept heures plus tard, après avoir mené une vie d'enfer aux infirmières et aux médicomages, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Je promenai mes doigts sur mon poignet encore douloureux. La couleur bleuâtre initiale tirait à présent sur le violet, et il avait à peine dégonflé. Mais le médicomage m'avait assuré que les os étaient bien remis en place.

Je soupirai et, épuisé, transplanai vers mon appartement. J'atterris doucement dans mon salon. Aussitôt, je clignai des yeux sous la lumière un peu trop vive pour le milieu de la nuit, et un brouhaha incompréhensible me parvint, mélange de cris, de rires, et de conversations animées, avec en bruit de fond un vieux morceau de rock qui passait sur le tourne disques. Mon appartement était envahi de personnes que, pour la plupart, je ne connaissais pas. Je reconnus quelques-uns de mes coéquipiers, et une ou deux filles. La plupart étaient ivres.

« Blaise ! », soupirai-je en me laissant tomber sur mon canapé, las.

Ce dernier surgit soudain dans mon champ de vision, un sourire béat aux lèvres, me faisant de grands signes de la main. Je ravalai mes reproches. Dans l'état où il était, c'était inutile. Impossible de mettre tout ce monde dehors également. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'ils s'en aillent tous sagement. La nuit était bien entamée, certains ne tarderaient pas trop. Les autres ne partiraient sans doute qu'au matin. Je râlai et me saisis de la première bouteille qui me passa sous la main, buvant une longue rasade directement au goulot. Je grimaçai. Merlin, qui avait ramené cette mixture infâme ? Elle brûlait presque autant que cette foutue potion. Je me rabattis sur une cannette de bière.

Alors que je vidais ma troisième cannette, je sentis un corps s'affaler près du mien.

« Alors, Dray, on est grincheux, ce soir ? », lança une voix haut-perchée que je reconnus aussitôt.

Je tournai la tête vers le visage parfait d'Irya. Mon regard accrocha ses grands yeux myosotis et une bouffée de désir m'envahit aussitôt. J'avais besoin de décompresser.

« Tu pues la transpiration à dix mètres à la ronde…, affirma-t-elle, railleuse, en plissant le nez. 

\- Depuis quand ça te dérange ? » ricanai-je, me souvenant de certains de nos ébats dans les vestiaires de Quidditch de Poudlard.

Ses lèvres parfaites s'étirèrent dans un sourire en coin presque semblable au mien. Je sentis sa main s'égarer sur ma cuisse, légère et joueuse. Nos regards ne s'étaient pas quittés. J'aimais ses affrontements silencieux qui rythmaient notre relation. Comme souvent, elle céda la première et son regard s'assombrit.

« Dray, je viens de me faire larguer par mon connard de petit ami. J'ai besoin d'évacuer la pression, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… », lâcha-t-elle sans préambules alors sa main commençait à malaxer doucement mon sexe à travers mon pantalon, sans se soucier des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Je me contentai de sourire. Irya avait toujours été très directe. Avec elle, pas de minauderies, pas de préliminaires interminables, pas de flirt. Elle allait droit au but.

« Je suis sûr que Blaise sera ravi de t'aider, affirmai-je, cassant.

\- Blaise s'est déjà chargé de m'aider un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. », lâcha-t-elle.

Je réprimai une moue de dégoût.

« Seulement, il n'a pas les atouts nécessaires pour me combler…pleinement. »

Je déglutis péniblement sous l'équivoque de ses mots. Elle m'adressa un sourire enjôleur, ses caresses sur mon entrejambe se faisant de plus en plus insistantes. Je me crispai, mon érection se faisant à présent douloureuse. Puis, son visage se durcit à nouveau.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te tailler une pipe au milieu de ce salon pour te décider…Drago Malefoy ! », gronda-t-elle, détachant chaque syllabe de mon nom.

Elle m'attrapa par le col de mon tee-shirt et me traîna jusqu'à ma chambre, où elle me projeta sur le lit avec une force étonnante. Avant que j'ai pu me redresser, elle grimpait sur moi, passant une jambe de chaque côté de ma taille. Elle faisait de petits mouvements du bassin, ses fesses frottant délicieusement contre ma queue. D'un mouvement fluide, elle retira la robe prune qu'elle portait, me dévoilant son corps nu, sans la moindre trace d'un quelconque sous-vêtement. Je durcis encore un peu plus. Je portais encore ma tenue de Quidditch, bien que je me sois débarrassé des protections à Ste Mangouste. Irya se pencha vers mon visage et prit ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, la suçotant et la mordillant.

« Tu es terriblement sexy dans cette tenue…, souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque, tout contre mes lèvres.

\- Tu es terriblement sexy dans cette tenue aussi ! », rétorquai-je.

Elle ricana avant de me déshabiller de ses gestes habiles. Le pantalon glissa rapidement le long de mes jambes et je fus nu contre elle. Puis, je la vis s'emparer de sa baguette, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, tandis qu'elle frottait frénétiquement ses fesses nues contre mon érection. Je fronçai les sourcils devant ce sourire qui n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. Mais avant que j'aie pu réagir, elle avait solidement attaché mes mains aux montants du lit, en un sort informulé.

« Merde, Irya ! », râlai-je.

Je tentai vainement de me détacher, mais renonçai rapidement, en sentant la douleur dans mon poignet me relancer.

« Irya ! », lançai-je, menaçant.

Elle se contenta de me sourire innocemment avant de poser une main sur ma verge, l'enserrant presque violemment, me faisant haleter de plaisir. Elle se pencha et lécha doucement mon gland me faisant durcir davantage. Se redressant, elle me jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus.

« T'as intérêt à assurer, Dray. Parce que j'ai terriblement besoin de prendre mon pied ! », lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents en frottant son sexe contre le mien. « Regarde comme je suis mouillée pour toi ! », geint-elle.

Ses paroles crues m'excitaient dangereusement. Ca avait toujours été le cas et elle le savait. Voir son sexe dégouliner de désir sur le mien manqua m'achever. J'aurais voulu me saisir de ses hanches pour la pénétrer mais les liens invisibles qu'elle avait noués retenaient mes mains. Je grondai de désir. Elle se positionna et s'empala avec une lenteur démentielle sur mon sexe tendu. J'haletai bruyamment, à deux doigts d'exploser. Et ces putains de liens ! Lorsque je fus entièrement en elle, elle s'immobilisa en soupirant, l'air satisfait.

Je grognai et balançai mes hanches contre les siennes, pour la forcer à bouger. Elle posa ses mains sur mon torse, y prenant appui pour se retirer presque totalement, avant de se laisser retomber brutalement, nous arrachant le même cri. Puis, elle entreprit un va-et-vient rapide et saccadé qui m'entraîna dans les limbes du plaisir. Elle ne tarda pas à se contracter violemment autour de mon membre, jouissant silencieusement, comme toujours, et je l'imitai presque aussitôt, dans un gémissement contenu. Elle pencha son visage vers le mien, ses longs cheveux bruns caressant mon torse, et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres entrouvertes. A peine un effleurement.

Elle se redressa, un sourire repu étirant sa bouche et se retira. Elle renfila sa robe sans un mot et sauta hors du lit. Je la vis se jeter un sort de contraception à peine murmuré, avant de se diriger vers la porte, affichant un air moqueur.

"Irya ! râlai-je en tirant sur mes liens invisibles. Détache-moi !"

Son sourire s'élargit et elle passa la porte. J'appelai à nouveau, en vain. Elle avait disparu. J'hurlai de longues minutes, espérant follement que quelqu'un m'entende dans ce foutu appartement, mais me résignait rapidement. J'abandonnai, ruminant ma rage. Cette fille était une garce. Une garce nymphomane dont j'étais le jouet préféré. Le pire étant que j'en étais parfaitement conscient et consentant. Je soupirai et grommelai quelques jurons incompréhensibles avant de m'assoupir.

Un grand éclat de rire me réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin. Encore dans les vapes, je mis un moment avant de localiser sa position et poser mon regard sur un Blaise aux yeux pochés mais à l'immense sourire moqueur. Je soupirai et gémis de douleur en bougeant à peine. Mon corps tout entier n'était que courbatures.

« Merde, Dray, comment t'as pu la laisser…t'attacher ? », beugla Blaise, encore incrédule, bien que je le soupçonnai d'être dans ma chambre depuis de longues minutes déjà. « Tu la connais,…Elle est… 

\- …très convaincante quand elle veut ! », le coupai-je, acide.

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus encore.

« Blaise ! », grondai-je. Mais mon ton menaçant prenait des allures de suppliques.

Il tira sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean et l'agita vers moi. Aussitôt, je sentis les liens invisibles qui retenaient mes bras disparaître et soupirai de soulagement. Je ne savais même pas comment j'avais réussi à dormir dans cette position. Je massai mes poignets douloureux et grimaçai devant l'hématome recouvrant encore ma main droite. J'entendis les pas de Blaise s'éloigner vers la salle de bains. Alors que la porte de la douche claquait, je l'entendis à nouveau éclater de rire.

« Sacrée Irya ! », s'esclaffa-t-il.

Je grommelai des paroles inintelligibles et me recroquevillai dans le lit, me rendormant profondément.

.

.

.

Impassible, je me laissai fouiller sans broncher par le cinquième auror en dix minutes, mon regard flottant autour de moi. Les murs de pierre froide m'entouraient, oppressants. Deux autres aurors gardaient les issues de cette pièce sombre, qui faisait en quelque sorte office de vestibule pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la suivante. Tout comme les cinq précédentes que je venais de traverser.

Un soupir contrit m'échappa lorsque l'auror tendit vers moi sa main calleuse sans prononcer le moindre mot. Je lui laissai ma baguette, docile. Il la prit brusquement et la rangea dans une boîte de mauvais cuir sur la misérable table qui lui faisait office de bureau. Puis, il me fit signe d'avancer. Je m'exécutai et pénétrai dans un couloir étroit et interminable que je ne connaissais que trop bien depuis quelques années. Le peu de lumière qui filtrait à travers les minuscules fenêtres était renforcé par des torches enflammées quasiment tout les mètres. Malgré la présence du feu, l'atmosphère était glaciale.

Je risquai un coup d'œil par une des minuscules fenêtres creusées dans le mur sur ma gauche. Le vide vertigineux me fit tressaillir. En bas, l'océan se déchaînait contre les remparts de la prison dans un bruit effroyable. L'Auror qui me suivait de près me jeta un regard menaçant et j'accélérai aussitôt le pas. Ces hommes étaient littéralement sinistres. Ils n'avaient quasiment rien à envier aux Détraqueurs que Potter avait fait chassé des lieux depuis longtemps. Comme si ces derniers avaient laissé un bout d'eux-mêmes ici.

Azkaban. Même après tout ce temps, son nom seul faisait trembler tous les sorciers d'Angleterre. La prison n'avait guère changé. Même la population y était la même. Pleine de Mangemorts. Ceux jugés juste après la guerre. Et ceux rattrapés des années plus tard par des Aurors, et emprisonnés aussitôt, sans procès, leur fuite les condamnant.

J'eus une moue de dégoût en évitant soigneusement une flaque d'eau croupie qui marinait sur le sol crasseux. Mon regard se posa sur le dos de l'Auror qui me précédait. Il marchait. C'était la seule chose qui le différenciait des Détraqueurs. Il marchait au lieu de flotter à cinq centimètres du sol. Je soupirai. Potter se croyait le bienfaiteur tout-puissant. Il avait maintes et maintes fois ouvertement critiqué les conditions de détention des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix au cours de la Grande Guerre. Il ne faisait pas mieux. Les prisonniers d'Azkaban n'étaient guère mieux traités que des chiens. Certains le méritaient peut-être. D'autres pas. Je frissonnai en songeant que j'aurais pu être l'un d'eux. Ca s'était joué à si peu de choses…

Nous pénétrâmes dans un second couloir, dépourvu de fenêtres. Seule la lueur vacillante de minuscules torches suspendues aux murs éclairait le sol sale. Malgré mes précautions, je marchai plusieurs fois dans des flaques d'eau boueuse, en éclaboussant mon pantalon, dégouté. Une odeur de moisissure de plus en plus tenace flottait dans l'air et le grondement des vagues s'éloigna rapidement, n'étant bientôt plus qu'un vague bruit de fond. Je passai devant une multitude de portes en bois noir, humide et pourri, percées en leur sommet d'une petite ouverture. Je me gardai bien d'y glisser les yeux. Les bruits étaient suffisants. Il y avait les cris. Cris de folie, cris de souffrance, cris de désespoir,…Il y avait les gémissements. De douleur, de crainte, de peur, de regrets. Il y avait aussi les murmures, paroles susurrées à soi-même, prières à peine audibles,…Et puis, parfois, il n'y avait que le silence. C'était le plus terrible, le silence.

Enfin, l'Auror s'arrêta devant une cellule, et en déverrouilla la porte d'un mouvement de baguette. Il me fixa ensuite d'un regard vide.

« Vous avez dix minutes, pas de contacts physiques, pas de messes basses. », lâcha-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

Je retins un soupir devant ces recommandations. Je venais ici tous les mois depuis plus de cinq ans. Etait-il vraiment bien utile de me les rappeler à chaque fois ? L'Auror s'effaça pour me laisser entrer dans la petite pièce, identique à toutes les autres. Sauf que mon père était à l'intérieur.

Je serrai les dents et pénétrai à contrecœur dans la cellule minuscule. Il était assis dans un coin. Toujours au même endroit. Le regard dans le vague. Il leva à peine les yeux vers moi lorsque la porte se referma dans mon dos dans un bruit sinistre. J'ignorais si mes visites mensuelles lui apportaient un quelconque réconfort. J'ignorais même si elles lui apportaient quelque chose. Ce n'étaient de toute façon pas leur but. Je ne venais pas vraiment pour lui.

Mon regard le détailla de la tête aux pieds, et comme chaque mois, je me demandai qu'est-ce que je cherchais réellement en venant ici. C'était peut-être une forme d'expiation. Venir dans cet endroit sinistre où j'aurais pu croupir pour le reste de ma vie. Pourquoi y avais-je échappé et pas d'autres ? J'avais peut-être commis le double de crimes que certains Mangemorts enfermés ici. Et j'étais libre. Potter me faisait sans doute surveiller. Mais j'étais libre.

« Bonjour, fils... »

La voix éraillée, éteinte, un brin tremblotante, ramena mon attention sur lui. Mon père. Ou ce qu'il en restait. Maigre, le regard vide, le visage décharné et les cheveux ternes et emmêlés, il était devenu méconnaissable. S'il s'était évadé de cette citadelle, personne ne l'aurait jamais reconnu. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il en ait l'envie. Ou le courage. Et puis, on ne s'échappait pas d'Azkaban. Plus maintenant.

« Bonjour, père. »

Je connaissais par cœur les morceaux de la conversation qui allait suivre. J'aurais pu prononcer les mots en même temps que lui.

« Comment va ta mère ?, demanda-t-il, une lueur d'intérêt naissant pour la première fois dans ses yeux clairs.

\- Bien. 

\- A-t-elle demandé de mes nouvelles ? 

\- Non. 

\- Le manoir ? 

\- Nous n'y vivons plus. 

\- L'argent ? 

\- Ce n'est pas un problème. », répondis-je mécaniquement.

Et ce fut tout. Pas un mot, pas un regard de plus. Voilà à quoi se résumaient chacune de mes visites depuis cinq ans. Toujours les même questions. Toujours les même réponses. Je passai les cinq dernières minutes à l'observer en silence.

Il n'était pas vraiment fou. Plutôt résigné. L'espoir n'existait plus pour lui, et il se mourait de l'intérieur un peu plus chaque jour. Je n'avais même pas pitié de lui. Le passé jouait en sa défaveur. Il m'avait fait subir trop de choses et m'avait entraîné dans trop de noirceur. J'étais seulement en face d'un homme brisé. Je me demandais parfois s'il regrettait ses actes, qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici, dans cette cellule sombre et puante. Je ne pensais pas que ce soit le cas. Je ne pensais pas qu'il ait un jour regretté quoi que ce soit. C'était seulement un homme qui, dans un autre monde, s'était laissé enfermer dans ses convictions, et qui, lorsqu'il s'était finalement rendu compte qu'elles l'emportaient beaucoup trop loin, n'avait pas pu faire marche arrière. Il m'était arrivé la même chose.

Tel père, tel fils.

Cette silhouette maigre recroquevillée contre le mur de pierres froides m'avait autrefois inspiré une palette infinie de sentiments. Admiration, envie, peur, regrets, terreur, haine…Haine. Aujourd'hui, je n'éprouvais…rien. Le vide total. Le néant. C'était peut-être le début de ma rédemption. Ou la continuité de ma déchéance…Car quel genre de fils, voyant son père en si piteux état, n'éprouverait pas de compassion, de pitié, de regrets ?

Mes mâchoires se contractèrent et je serrai les poings, avant de me diriger vers la sortie, alors que les souvenirs affluaient dans mon esprit. Un fils dont le père avait précipité la décadence. Un fils qui avait entendu sa mère pleurer de désespoir trop de fois. Un fils qui avait assisté aux pires horreurs de la part de son père si admiré. Un fils qui avait été puni, terrorisé, déçu. Un fils qui s'était laissé bercer de convictions qui n'étaient pas vraiment les siennes, avant de s'apercevoir finalement trop tard que c'étaient en réalité de belles conneries. Toutes ces foutaises sur les sangs-purs et les races supérieures. De belles conneries.

Je sortis de la cellule sans un regard en arrière et comme chaque mois, je me promis que c'était la dernière fois que je mettais les pieds dans ce trou à rats. Et comme chaque mois, je savais que je ne tiendrais pas cette promesse. Parce que je ne venais pas ici pour mon père, je venais pour moi. Pour ne pas oublier. Les horreurs que j'avais commises. Ces inconnus que j'avais tués. La guerre qui m'avait brisé. L'endroit où, selon toute vraisemblance, j'aurais dû croupir moi aussi.

Je m'orientai rapidement dans les couloirs sombres de la prison, l'Auror sur mes pas. Je récupérai ma baguette en ignorant les regards haineux, parfois moqueurs, des autres Aurors présents dans la pièce. Sous leurs yeux méfiants, je sortis, accompagné de l'un d'eux qui m'escorta jusqu'à la zone sécurisée de transplanage. Sans perdre un instant, je transplanai.

J'atterris sans douceur dans mon salon. La clarté qui y régnait, malgré la grisaille du dehors, me fit cligner des yeux. Je marchai jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvris en grand, aspirant de grandes goulées d'air frais. Le froid me picota la peau et me fit pleurer les yeux. Pourtant, je restai là, observant d'un œil morne la buée qui s'échappait de mes lèvres à chaque expiration.

Je ne me décidai à bouger que lorsque je ne sentis plus mes doigts, engourdis par le froid, et que mes dents commencèrent à claquer. Je m'allongeai sur le canapé et sombrai rapidement dans le sommeil.

L'adrénaline pulsait dans mes veines alors que chacun de mes pas crissaient sur la neige fraîche. Des sorts fusaient de toutes parts. Je courais vers les arbres, cherchant à me mettre à couvert. Des corps inanimés jonchaient le sol, leur sang tâchant la neige immaculée. Je continuai ma course, l'air me piquant la peau comme des centaines d'aiguilles. Malgré tout, je n'avais pas froid, transpirant d'effort et de peur. Je baissai la tête plusieurs fois, évitant des éclairs verts annonciateurs de mort. Je lançai plusieurs sorts dans mon dos, à l'aveuglette. Des pas rapides résonnèrent derrière moi. Je me tournai pour faire face à un garçon plus jeune que moi, aux traits encore lisses et enfantins, aux yeux remplis d'une haine qu'il n'aurait même pas dû connaître à son âge. Il me jeta un Expelliarmus que j'évitai de justesse, roulant sur le côté. Me redressant, je lui jetai le sort que j'avais déjà trop formulé.

« Avada Kedavra ! », hurlai-je, crachant le sort en même temps que mon désespoir.

J'aurais presque voulu retenir le filet d'un vert lumineux qui jaillit de ma baguette. Mais c'était lui ou moi. Les yeux de l'adolescent s'agrandirent de frayeur et de surprise mêlés, se fixant sur moi pour me hanter pendant plusieurs jours. Il s'écroula en arrière, son corps s'enfonçant doucement dans la neige fraîche. Je me relevai, encore tremblant, et regardai autour de moi. La bataille serait bientôt finie. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de combattants, ni dans un camp, ni dans l'autre, et déjà certains transplanaient sous le couvert des arbres.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Blaise et Pansy, se démenant contre un membre de l'Ordre que je ne reconnus pas. Soudain, un éclair mauve toucha mon amie en pleine poitrine, soulevant son corps frêle dans les airs. J'eus l'impression que son regard sombre se fixait sur moi un instant avant qu'elle ne retombe sans douceur sur le sol, dans une gerbe de sang. Un étau enserra mon cœur, me coupant le souffle, et je me précipitai vers elle en hurlant son nom.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, me redressant brusquement, le souffle court et les oreilles bourdonnantes. Je mis quelques instants à reprendre mes esprits et ma respiration. Je me levai et, me dirigeant jusqu'à la salle de bains, m'aspergeai le visage d'eau glacée. Evitant soigneusement de croiser mon reflet aux yeux hagards dans le miroir, je retournai m'asseoir sur le canapé.

Je n'avais pas fait ce cauchemar depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Et voilà qu'il revenait me hanter. Ce passé. Ce passé si horrible, si dur à porter, impossible à oublier. Il était comme un parasite qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Un peu plus chaque jour. Je soupirai longuement et tout mon corps se tendit alors que je relevai la manche gauche de ma chemise. D'une main tremblante, j'en effleurai l'avant-bras. Toutes mes blessures réunies en une seule.

Cette marque qui m'avait tant hantée. Aujourd'hui, il n'en restait plus qu'une fine cicatrice, presque invisible.

Comme un souvenir qui s'estompe avec le temps mais qu'on ne peut jamais vraiment effacer.

.


	5. If it makes you happy

Comme chaque matin, malgré le vacarme épouvantable que faisait ma baguette, sifflant et illuminant toute la pièce, je parvins à peine à ouvrir mes paupières engourdies de sommeil. Je remontai la couverture sur moi, cherchant désespérément à échapper au froid glacial qui régnait dans la pièce. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, tentant de grappiller quelques secondes supplémentaires d'un repos qui me manquait tant. Finalement, je cédai, et sortis mon bras hors de la couverture pour me saisir de ma baguette. L'air me piqua la main, et je notai mentalement de dormir avec des gants la nuit prochaine. A peine l'effleurai-je que ma baguette redevint silencieuse. Je roulai sur le dos, extirpant ma tête de la couette, grimaçant sous le froid qui m'assaillit aussitôt. Je soupirai en fixant le plafond sombre de longues minutes, lasse avant même d'avoir entamé ma journée.

Je me levai difficilement, les jambes tremblantes. Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et une épaisse gelée blanche recouvrait les toits des maisons et immeubles alentours. Je frissonnai à cette vision.

Je rassemblai rapidement quelques vêtements et descendis les sept étages qui me séparaient de l'appartement de Cissy. Je toquai doucement à la porte. Elle m'ouvrit presque aussitôt, parfaite même au saut du lit. Elle posa sa main chaude sur mon épaule pour me faire entrer et referma rapidement la porte derrière moi, coupant l'arrivée du froid.

Au bout de quelques instants dans son appartement coquet, je sentis mes joues rougir sous la chaleur bienfaitrice qui y régnait. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains en adressant un sourire plein de gratitude à mon amie. J'avais fini par capituler. Je prenais la plupart de mes douches ici à présent, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse moins froid. L'eau glaciale de ma propre douche et une toux récurrente depuis quelques jours avaient eu raison de ma volonté et de mes grands principes. Ce froid me minait.

J'ouvris à fond le robinet d'eau chaude, soupirant de bien-être. Je pris une douche rapide, ne souhaitant pas abuser de l'hospitalité de Cissy et m'habillai chaudement, superposant trois pulls de grosse laine et passant des collants sous mon jean usé. Malgré toutes ces précautions, je savais que le froid me transpercerait dès que je mettrais le nez dehors. Je soupirai de lassitude, me remémorant avec délice les doux hivers méditerranéens, à Beauxbâtons. Si j'en avais eu les moyens, et le courage, je serais très certainement allée vivre là-bas. Luka aurait adoré ça. Je secouai la tête, tâchant d'en faire sortir ces rêves futiles et inutiles.

Je rejoignis Cissy dans la cuisine, m'asseyant à ses côtés. Elle posa devant moi une tasse de café brûlant et des toasts gluants de marmelade qu'elle me força à avaler. Je m'exécutai, songeant que ce serait sans doute là le seul repas de ma journée. Je soupçonnais Cissy de s'en douter, raison pour laquelle elle me gavait comme une oie chaque matin.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette, je me dirigeai vers la petite chambre que Cissy réservait à Luka. J'entrebâillai la porte pour apercevoir sa petite silhouette recroquevillée et immobile, spectacle apaisant pour mon cœur meurtri. J'écoutai quelques minutes sa respiration tranquille et régulière, tentant de caler la mienne sur ce rythme. Finalement, je refermai doucement la porte, saluai et remerciai mille fois Cissy avant de sortir dans le froid glacial et humide

.

.

.

Je retrouvai rapidement Ellen en plein Londres sorcier. Nous étions jeudi. Le jeudi, la société de ménage qui nous employait était chargée du nettoyage de plusieurs grands locaux, Chemin de Traverse. A cette heure matinale, les couloirs aériens de transplanage n'étaient guère encombrés et je transplanai directement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ellen m'attendait devant la boutique Guipure. La rue était déserte et j'aperçus de loin sa silhouette mince et élégante, légèrement recroquevillée pour échapper un peu au froid mordant.

Ellen était sans doute une des plus jolies filles qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Mais même pour les jolies filles, la vie était dure ces temps-ci. Elle avait un an de plus que moi. Elle étudiait pour devenir médicomage. Les stages à l'hôpital n'étant plus rémunérés, elle devait travailler pour payer ses études, ces parents ayant été tués pendant la guerre. Classique. Je soupirai en avançant rapidement vers elle. Ses yeux verts pétillèrent lorsque je fus enfin près d'elle.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Je me contentai d'hausser les épaules. Ca faisait des années que je n'avais pas bien dormi. Elle sourit à nouveau. Différemment. Tristement. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais elle essayait. Des troubles du sommeil, elle en voyait des dizaines par jour à Ste Mangouste. La guerre avait marqué beaucoup de monde. Trop.

« Si ça peut te réconforter, j'ai quitté ma garde à trois heures du matin… » chuchota-t-elle, un brin goguenarde.

Je lui souris, et nous entrâmes ensemble dans le magasin, après en avoir formulé le mot de passe, suivi d'un _Alohomora_. Dès que nous eûmes franchi le seuil, le magasin s'éclaira aussitôt tout entier, nous faisant cligner des yeux violemment. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais chez Guipure, mais à chaque fois, l'enchantement était plus grand.

Après avoir échangé un regard, nous nous séparâmes, Ellen montant à l'étage. Je l'entendis commencer à murmurer des sorts de nettoyage alors que je m'avançais dans le magasin. Sa voix ne fut bientôt plus qu'un bruit de fond à mes oreilles. J'allai jusqu'au fond du magasin, commençant pas les cabines d'essayage. Immenses. Lumineuses. Les rideaux multicolores étaient faits d'une matière scintillante magnifique. J'en effleurai le bord du bout des doigts. J'eus l'impression qu'ils glissaient dans de l'eau. Je me souvins de la toute première fois où j'étais venue ici. Il y avait une éternité. Avec ma mère. Je me souvins de mon émerveillement d'enfant irlandaise n'ayant jamais quitté son île devant les couleurs, les tissus, les textures. Je me souvins du ravissement de ma mère à ma réaction. Je pouvais encore voir son visage parfait et son sourire splendide.

Je fermai douloureusement les yeux, refoulant ces souvenirs, et à mon tour, je commençai mon travail, murmurant des sorts insipides et répétitifs.

.

.

.

Après Guipure, nous nous rendîmes à la boutique de Farces & Attrapes des frères Weasley. Tout comme moi, Ellen prit bien garde de ne pas s'attarder sur les incroyables accessoires que l'on vendait ici. Sans quoi, nous n'aurions jamais fini notre travail à l'heure. Cet endroit était un pur enchantement. Entre deux sorts de nettoyage, je ne pus m'empêcher de promener mon regard sur le décor bigarré et hallucinant qui m'entourait. Même l'adulte le plus sérieux du monde aurait retrouvé son âme d'enfant ici. J'y avais emmené Luka quelquefois, mais impossible de l'en faire sortir avant des heures. Car si le magasin vide était magnifique, il l'était encore plus lorsqu'il était rempli d'enfants. Des enfants aux merveilleux sourires, qui riaient, jouaient, essayaient,… J'aurais pu passer des heures, assise dans un coin, à les observer découvrir toutes les inventions facétieuses dont regorgeait ce lieu.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Ellen. Les yeux brillants, les joues rouges, elle était magnifiquement puérile dans ce décor enfantin. Comme moi, elle luttait pour lancer ses sorts de nettoyage et ne pas bondir sur les Oreilles à Rallonges ou les Philtres d'amour multicolores. Je souris, me remettant au travail.

Nous prîmes ensuite la direction de Gringotts et de sa majestueuse entrée de marbre blanc. Nous nettoyâmes consciencieusement le hall d'entrée, sous l'œil attentif et mauvais des gobelins. Ces créatures avaient toujours eu le don de me mettre mal à l'aise. Je frissonnai en rencontrant le regard noir de l'un d'entre eux. Je n'avais pas de compte chez eux – pour y mettre quoi ? – et parfois, je me disais que c'était tout aussi bien. Je soupirai. Je divaguais complètement. Mieux valait-il affronter la hargne gobeline quelquefois par mois, plutôt que de vivre dans la misère comme c'était le cas…

Je quittai finalement Ellen à l'entrée de la banque, après que nous nous soyons abreuvées de mille recommandations l'une pour l'autre. Nous ne nous reverrions que la semaine d'après. Pour aujourd'hui, elle avait encore quelques appartements à nettoyer, après quoi, elle reprendrait sa garde à Sainte Mangouste. Je la regardai s'éloigner dans le brouillard matinal. Ellen me rassurait. Elle me montrait que je n'étais pas la seule à galérer. Elle me montrait que je n'étais pas la seule à manquer cruellement d'argent. Et elle me montrait que je n'étais pas la seule dont la vie avait été brisée par la Guerre. La différence était que j'avais un fils. Qui dépendait de moi.

Je me mordis les lèvres et remontai doucement la rue. Le froid semblait me transpercer de toutes parts. Malgré l'heure encore matinale, le Chemin de Traverse grouillait déjà d'une activité fébrile. Les commerçants préparaient leurs devantures avec des gestes habiles et rapides. Les grands magasins ouvraient leurs portes et illuminaient leurs vitrines. Les marchands ambulants cherchaient anxieusement le meilleur emplacement possible où installer leurs petits commerces. Je soupirai en regardant ma montre. Il me restait une bonne heure avant de prendre mon poste chez Bertie Crochue.

Je remontai l'avenue, flânant tranquillement sur les pavés roses. Je laissai mes pas me mener au hasard et je me retrouvai devant le mémorial de Guerre. C'était une grande construction en cristal dont les lignes pures s'élevaient gracieusement vers le ciel. Magnifique en plein soleil, lorsque les rayons lumineux la frappaient pour se séparer, déclinant les sept couleurs du prisme et illuminant la structure entière.

Je promenai distraitement mes yeux sur les noms innombrables qui y étaient gravés. Les noms des victimes de guerre. Pour la plupart des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Comme toujours, je serrai les dents en parvenant à la fin de la liste sans avoir lu les noms de mes parents. Pourtant, eux aussi étaient morts pendant cette guerre. Et eux aussi étaient membres de l'Ordre. Beaucoup de noms avaient été oubliés là. Ceux des familles entières exterminées sans personne pour s'en souvenir. Ceux des civils morts lors d'attaques de village. Ceux des moldus qui n'avaient même pas compris la raison de leur mort. C'était une belle chose de rendre hommage aux victimes de cette guerre. Mais pas quand on en oubliait la moitié. Mes parents s'étaient battus aux côtés de l'Ordre, avaient pris des risques, avaient été torturés pour la cause qu'ils croyaient juste, étaient morts pour elle. Mais leurs noms n'apparaissaient pas ici.

Je serrai les poings, sentant la colère m'envahir. Les Mangemorts n'existaient plus, Voldemort n'existait plus, mais la vie n'était pas bien meilleure qu'autrefois. Ce monde meilleur, plein d'amour et de solidarité, ce monde auquel mes parents avaient cru si fort, n'était qu'une chimère. La guerre était terminée depuis près de cinq ans et le monde n'était pas meilleur. Finalement, toutes ces personnes, pour quoi s'étaient-elles battues ? En quoi avaient-elles cru ? Des foutaises.

Et puis, la guerre avait fait autant de victimes dans l'autre camp. Des hommes qui avaient cru en d'autres idéaux, et qui s'étaient battus pour eux. Certains étaient foncièrement mauvais, et avaient détruit des vies entières, d'autres avaient été contraints, par chantage ou Imperium. Comme la grande majorité de la communauté sorcière, je me souvenais des éditions spéciales de la Gazette du Sorcier lors des procès des Mangemorts. Je me souvenais de leurs regards sur les photos. Certains semblaient fous à lier, ancrés dans leurs convictions, emplis de haine et de rancœur. Mais la plupart étaient seulement terrifiés. Leurs témoignages racontaient des histoires de chantage et de terreur. Le plus souvent, leurs proches avaient été menacés de torture ou de mort. Au début, comme pour tous ceux qui avaient traversé cette guerre, la colère m'aveuglait. Mais avec le temps, je pouvais comprendre les actes de ces Mangemorts-là. Aurais-je été capable de tuer, de torturer, si la vie de Luka avait été en jeu ? Sûrement.

Je fermai douloureusement les yeux. La plupart de ces Mangemorts avaient avoué tout ça devant le Magenmagot sous l'emprise du Véritasérum. Le Magenmagot uniquement composé de membres de l'Ordre. Ils avaient tous ou presque étaient envoyés à Azkaban pour le reste de leurs vies. Pourtant, on ne mentait pas sous l'emprise de la potion de vérité. Mais l'Ordre du Phoenix n'avait fait preuve d'aucune indulgence, aucune compréhension. Pour eux, il y avait le clan du Bien, dont ils faisaient partie, et le clan du Mal. Je secouai la tête. Rien n'était tout blanc ou tout noir. La vie de marchait pas ainsi.

J'effleurai du bout des doigts le verre glacé du monument devant moi. Le nom de mes parents n'y était pas et finalement, ce n'était pas si grave. Moi, je me souvenais d'eux. De leur gentillesse, de leur générosité, de leur joie de vivre, de leur courage, de leur combat, de leurs rêves. Je me souvenais de tout et c'était le plus important.

Je me détournai et me dirigeai vers le kiosque à journaux qui trônait au milieu de la place, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs aux gros titres du jour. Rien de bien exceptionnel. La découverte d'une nouvelle race de dragons en Roumanie. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Poudlard. La nomination d'un nouveau Directeur du Départements des Mystères. Les températures glaciales de cette mi-novembre. Mon regard fut attiré par une tâche dorée sur les magazines sportifs. Je m'approchai pour reconnaître Drago Malefoy et son maillot jaune des Guêpes de Londres, virevoltant sur son balai en une de chaque magazine. Je détaillai sa morgue et sa détermination, ses yeux gris brillants de concentration, ses cheveux blonds s'emmêlant sous l'effet de la vitesse. L'équipe londonienne restait en première place du Championnat, se dirigeant lentement vers un titre national. Et Drago Malefoy y était pour beaucoup.

Luka parlait de lui du matin au soir depuis notre rencontre fortuite sur ce même Chemin de Traverse. Il dormait avec son Vif d'Or, mangeait avec son Vif d'Or, se lavait avec son Vif d'Or. Il ne quittait pas la petite balle scintillante de son regard émerveillé et prononçait le nom de son donateur au moins cent fois par jour. Dans ces conditions, difficile pour moi-même d'oublier Drago Malefoy et son regard clair.

Je soupirai, dépitée, et m'éloignai des journaux, reléguant le célèbre joueur de Quidditch dans un coin reculé de mon esprit. Alors que, perdue dans mes pensées, je rebroussais chemin, j'heurtai brusquement quelqu'un. Parvenant tant bien que mal à garder mon équilibre, je levai les yeux vers la personne que j'avais bousculé, des excuses se formant déjà dans ma bouche. Mais le visage que je découvris me coupa le souffle.

« Louise ?, articulai-je d'une voix blanche, interloquée.

\- Maylen ? » me répondit-elle, en écho.

Louise Belmont. Une de mes anciennes camarades de classe à Beauxbâtons. La guerre, et la vie, nous avaient séparées. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis presque cinq ans. Je la détaillai rapidement. Les mêmes yeux verts pétillants, les tâches de rousseur constellant son visage toujours aussi charmant, autour duquel voletaient de longues mèches de cheveux dorés. Peut-être était-elle un peu plus grande. Mais elle n'avait guère changé. Je me demandai s'il en était de même pour moi.

« Tu vas bien ? » balbutiai-je.

Elle acquiesça.

« Ca alors ! Tu es bien la dernière personne que je m'attendais à rencontrer ici ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Je souris, n'en pensant pas moins.

« Je t'offre un café ! » ajouta-elle, enthousiaste.

Je grimaçai. Revoir Louise était étrange. C'était comme si une partie entière de ma vie que je m'efforçais d'ignorer jusqu'ici ressurgissait tout à coup, me frappant de plein fouet et en plein visage. Et je n'étais pas sûre d'être prête à ça. A me remémorer tous ces souvenirs, ces petites histoires, ces anecdotes. A me remémorer ma vie d'avant. Parce qu'avec ces souvenirs venaient inexorablement le pire. Le pourquoi du comment j'en étais arrivée là aujourd'hui. Plus que tout, je n'avais pas envie de me souvenir de ça.

« Ce n'était pas une question !, trancha Louise de sa voix décidée, coupant court à mes protestations. Je t'invite ! »

J'esquissai un sourire, vaincue, et jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre.

« Pas plus d'un petit quart d'heure. J'embauche dans vingt minutes. » cédai-je.

Elle me lança un sourire ravi et m'entraîna à l'intérieur du café le plus proche. Je soupirai à la chaleur bienvenue qui y régnait, soulagée d'échapper au froid, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes. L'endroit était désert à cette heure matinale. Louise nous commanda deux cafés et je trempai avec délice mes lèvres dans la boisson fumante et parfumée.

« Alors ?, lança mon ancienne camarade de classe.

\- Alors quoi ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu es devenue ! Depuis tout ce temps ! »

J'haussai les épaules. Je ne souhaitais pas vraiment m'expliquer sur ma vie actuelle. Parce que les innombrables et inévitables questions allaient immanquablement suivre. _Pourquoi as-tu quitté Beauxbâtons ? Que s'est-il passé à la mort de tes parents ? Tu étais présente ? Comment as-tu pu t'échapper ? Tu as un fils ? De cinq ans ? Comment est-ce possible ? Qui est le père ? Je le connais ?_ Un frisson me parcourut toute entière et je serrai les dents.

« Ma vie n'a rien de fantastique, affirmai-je. Elle est d'une platitude totale. Parle-moi plutôt de toi…Que fais-tu à Londres ? »

  
Je savais que je parviendrais à m'en sortir ainsi. Louise avait toujours aimé parler d'elle et vu son bavardage enthousiaste, j'étais quasiment certaine de m'en tirer pour le bon quart d'heure que j'avais accepté de lui accorder.

  
« Oh, je suis journaliste pour la Gazette française. On m'a envoyée ici pour un reportage ! Tu n'imagines pas combien ce métier est passionnant. Je… »

  
Je perdis rapidement le fil de son babillage. Je l'écoutai vaguement parler successivement et avec grand enthousiasme de son fabuleux travail, de ses fabuleux parents, de son fabuleux fiancé, de son fabuleux mariage imminent et de tous ses fabuleux projets à venir. Le plus dur dans tout ça, c'était que j'entrapercevais ce à quoi ma vie aurait pu ressembler. Si tout ça ne s'était pas produit. Si Voldemort n'avait pas existé. Si la guerre n'avait pas éclaté. Si mes parents n'avaient pas combattu pour l'Ordre. Si…Je retins un soupir. La liste des Si… concernant ma vie semblait infinie. Inutile de s'y pencher dessus.

  
Louise semblait heureuse en me parlant de tout ça. Qui ne l'aurait pas été ? L'adolescente sûre d'elle et pleine de vitalité était devenue une femme comblée. Je ressentis une pointe de jalousie. Mon regard quitta son visage épanoui pour se promener sur la salle alentours. Une jeune femme venait d'entrer dans la pièce, apportant avec elle un courant d'air glacé qui me fit frissonner. Elle devait avoir à peu près mon âge. Et les mêmes cernes violets s'étalaient sous son regard clair que je croisai un instant. Quelque chose dans son attitude me rappela vaguement la mienne.

Je fronçai les sourcils, intriguée, ne me concentrant sur la voix de Louise que d'une oreille distraite. La femme retira ses gants, dévoilant des mains fines et tremblantes. De froid sûrement. Elle commanda un chocolat chaud.

  
J'allais détourner les yeux lorsque le serveur lui apporta une tasse fumante. Mais je la vis tendre la main vers la tasse. Son geste m'interpella parce qu'il n'était pas naturel mais réfléchi. Et que j'avais le même les trois-quarts du temps. Comme si elle avait calculé comment se saisir de la tasse sans toucher un millimètre de peau du serveur. Elle était visiblement nerveuse et la tasse glissa un peu de sa main. Le serveur eut un geste pour la rééquilibrer et sa main vint recouvrir celle de la jeune femme. Tout se passa alors comme au ralenti pour moi. Parce que j'avais déjà vécu cette scène personnellement. Le serveur retira sa main en criant de douleur et la jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul instinctif et paniqué. La tasse vola en éclats sur le sol. Elle s'excusa mille fois et lui aussi. Il mit cela sur le compte de la maladresse. Pas elle. Parce qu'elle savait. Et moi aussi.

  
Elle ne vit pas que je l'observais, sidérée. Elle remit ses gants, se composa un sourire de façade et commanda un autre chocolat. Je reportai les yeux sur Louise, toujours en plein étalage de sa vie parfaite. Elle n'avait rien remarqué. Je jetai un œil à ma montre et, dans un état second, je pris congé de mon ancienne camarade, prenant son adresse et lui promettant mille fois de lui envoyer des hiboux régulièrement et de voir si je pouvais me libérer pour son mariage.

  
En sortant, mon regard accrocha celui de la jeune femme. J'y lus la même crainte, la même peur, la même honte, le même dégoût et la même détresse que dans le mien. Je lui souris tristement et passai la porte du café. Je dévalai les ruelles me séparant du magasin de Bertie Crochue, l'air froid me rassemblant les idées.

  
Je savais que je n'étais pas seule dans ce cas. D'autres femmes avaient reçu la même malédiction. Beaucoup en fait. Les médecins de Ste Mangouste me l'avaient assuré autrefois. Et j’en avais croisé quelques-unes dans les couloirs de l’hôpital. Mais c'était la première fois que je voyais un tel incident se produire sous mes yeux. Ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant. Mais j'avais l'impression de me sentir moins seule.  
.  
.  
.  
Je soupirai en vendant le dernier paquet de Dragées Surprises à un enfant d'une dizaine d'années qui me lança un regard gourmand en s'en emparant. Je lui souris et le suivis jusqu'à la sortie pour fermer le magasin. Pas de clients de dernière minute. J'étais épuisée. Il était plus de dix-sept heures, et ma journée était loin d'être terminée. Après avoir lancé les sorts de protection adéquats, je quittai le magasin Bertie Crochue en transplanant. J'atterris devant la porte de l'appartement de Cissy où je toquai doucement. Elle m'ouvrit, souriante, Luka trottinant derrière elle.

  
Il poussa un cri en m'apercevant et se précipita vers moi. Mon cœur se gonfla d'amour alors que je le soulevais de terre et le serrais contre moi. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir aimer autant. Je ne savais même pas qu'un amour aussi fort pouvait exister. J'avais connu l'amour que je portais à mes parents. Inconditionnel et admiratif. Puis les béguins adolescents. Naïfs et chatoyants. Pleins de rêves fantastiques et inaccessibles. Mais rien de comparable à ce que j'éprouvais pour mon fils.

  
Il était mon soleil, mon arc-en-ciel. Il était comme un kaléidoscope, me faisant voir ma vie plus belle et colorée qu'elle ne l'était. Il était mon miracle, mon ange, mon Dieu. Il était mon monde.

  
Ma vie tournait autour de lui. Uniquement autour de lui. Pour certaines personnes, cela pouvait paraître restrictif. Ca ne l'était pas. Pas pour moi en tout cas. Avec mon passé, je ne pouvais pas aspirer à de grandes choses dans ma vie. En cela, Luka était mon miracle. Le voir rire, le consoler, le réconforter, le voir grandir et découvrir la vie, chaque jour. C'étaient là mes aspirations, mes espoirs. Et c'était une chance. Une chance que de nombreuses personnes ne possédaient pas. Certaines victimes de guerre n'avaient que leur passé à ressasser. Luka me forçait à regarder l'avenir.  
.  
.  
.  
La petite main de mon fils serrée dans la mienne, je remontais lentement le Chemin de Traverse, me calant sur ses pas. Soudain, des hurlements hystériques se firent entendre juste devant nous. Je levai les yeux au ciel, agacée, et soulevai Luka dans mes bras, de peur qu'il ne se fasse piétiner par la cohue qui allait suivre immanquablement. Décidément, ça devenait une mauvaise habitude. Impossible de se promener tranquillement sur le Chemin de Traverse ces derniers temps.  
Des femmes nous dépassèrent, essoufflées et rouges d'excitation, certaines traînant des enfants trébuchants derrière elles. Il n'y avait que deux types de personnes pouvant provoquer un état d'euphorie pareil : des joueurs de Quidditch ou des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Inconsciemment, je scrutai la foule qui commençait à s'amasser, à la recherche de cheveux dorés et d'un regard pur. Mais mes yeux accrochèrent deux chevelures rousses et je compris aussitôt qu'il ne s'agissait ni du séduisant Drago Malefoy ni de l'un de ses coéquipiers. Les Sauveurs du monde sorcier étaient de sortie.

  
Je ne me souvenais pas les avoir vu de si près un jour. Luka s'agita dans mes bras en les reconnaissant à son tour. Comme tous les enfants de son âge, il les idolâtrait. Je les détaillai discrètement. Je les connaissais, bien sûr. Comme tout le monde. De loin. D'image. Ce n'était pas vraiment eux. Pourtant, contrairement à la majorité des gens, je n'arrivais pas à me reconnaître dans leurs personnages. Je ne m'identifiais ni au calme et à la générosité d'Harry Potter, ni à la flamboyance de sa femme, ni à l'enthousiasme de Ron Weasley, et encore moins au sang-froid d'Hermione Granger.

  
Cette dernière croisa mon regard et m'adressa un sourire franc auquel je répondis doucement. Je soupirai. Je ne les connaissais pas. Pourtant, mes parents avaient combattu un temps à leurs côtés. Se souvenaient-ils seulement d'eux ? Je serrai Luka contre moi et passai mon chemin. Leur monde, celui pour lequel ils s'étaient battus, celui dont ils avaient rêvé, ce monde n'était pas le mien.

  
J'avançai rapidement jusqu'au mur de briques rouges marquant l'entrée sorcière du Chaudron Baveur. Déposant Luka au sol, je tapotai doucement la brique centrale de la pointe de ma baguette magique. Elle se mit à trembloter et disparut, suivies de celles qui l'entouraient. Elles formèrent une arcade parfaite donnant sur une petite cour pleine de mauvaises herbes gelées où s'entreposaient des poubelles. Je vis Luka froncer le nez à l'odeur dégagée par ces dernières et nous nous hâtâmes à l'intérieur. L'étroitesse et l'apparence lugubre du petit pub me frappa, comme à chaque fois, de même que l'odeur âcre du bois et de la bière qui y régnait.

  
« Bonjour, Tom ! » pépia Luka aussitôt la porte franchie.

  
Le barman chauve se tourna vers nous, le sourire aux lèvres. Son regard glissa sur moi, m'évitant, avant de se poser sur mon fils.

  
« Bonjour Luka ! Ca fait un bail qu'on ne t'a pas vu ici ! Regarde moi donc comme tu as grandi !, s'exclama Tom. Viens un peu par ici pour goûter à ma nouvelle recette de chocolat chaud ! »

  
Les yeux de Luka pétillèrent aussitôt de gourmandise, m'arrachant un sourire.

  
« Offert par la maison ! » ajouta le barman en me jetant un coup d'œil.

  
Je le remerciai d'un sourire. Tom savait que je ne roulais pas sur l'or. Je hissai Luka sur l'un des hauts tabourets du bar et m'assis à ses côtés. M'accoudant au comptoir, le menton dans les mains, je promenai mon regard sur la pièce. Cet endroit me fascinait. Les années passaient mais le pub restait identique. Il n'avait absolument pas changé depuis la première fois où j'y avais mis les pieds, plus de dix ans auparavant, accompagnée de mes parents. J'avais même l'impression que les vieilles femmes sirotant leur xérès à la table la plus proche de l'entrée étaient toujours les mêmes, année après année. Pour cela, j'aimais ce pub. C'était un point de repère. Son immuabilité, quels que soient les évènements extérieurs, était rassurante.

  
Et puis, il y avait Tom. Toujours le même, lui aussi. Il était toujours adorable avec Luka, mais je savais que dans un sens, nous le dérangions. Je voyais ses regards gênés sur nous, comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment nous regarder. Ou ne le pouvait pas. Parce que Tom était l'un des rares qui savaient. Pas que je me sois confiée à lui. Mais parce que j'avais été suivie par les mêmes médicomages que sa fille Emma, à peine plus jeune que moi.

  
« Comment va Emma ? » m'enquis-je doucement.

  
Il haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, m'adressant un regard où je crus voir une ombre de reproches. C'était comme un accord tacite entre nous depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés dans la même salle d'attente à Ste Mangouste. Nous savions tous les deux mais il ne m'en parlait pas et je ne lui en parlais pas.  
Je songeai à Emma. Nous avions toutes les deux échangé quelques lettres à une époque. Mais notre correspondance s'était vite tarie. Emma avait ses parents. J'avais mon fils. Nous n'avions pas vraiment besoin l'une de l'autre. Et puis, nous n'avions pas grand-chose en commun, si ce n'est le drame de nos vies respectives. Ce passé qui nous collait à la peau. Ce passé faisant figure de malédiction.

  
Je quittai le Chaudron Baveur avec Luka une dizaine de minutes plus tard, émergeant dans le Londres moldu. Le brouhaha de la rue me frappa de plein fouet. En cette fin d'après-midi, tout n'était que vrombissements de voitures, coups de klaxons et cris d'agacement. Luka ne fit aucune remarque. Il était habitué au monde moldu. Il y venait depuis sa naissance. Les magasins, surtout de vêtements, étaient moins chers dans ce monde. C'était d'ailleurs le but de notre escapade du jour. Luka grandissait à une allure effrayante et j'avais beau lui acheter des habits toujours un peu trop larges et longs, le moment de revenir ici revenait toujours trop vite.

  
Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers la route encombrée où taxis et bus déboulaient de toutes parts. Une vingtaine de personnes attendaient déjà que le feu tricolore passe au rouge, la plupart montrant des signes d'agacement visible. Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, je me mis moi-même à trépigner d'une jambe sur l'autre. Ces feux de circulation étaient abominablement longs. A mes côtés, Luka soupira et ferma les yeux, semblant se concentrer intensément. Soudain, le feu vira brusquement au rouge, sans même passer par le orange, provoquant une salve de coups de klaxon et de crissements de pneus. Les piétons se précipitèrent sur la route et je leur emboîtai le pas, alors que mon fils m'adressait un sourire triomphant.

  
Ce n'était pas la première manifestation de magie chez lui. Il y avait eut l'épisode classique de la repousse de cheveux incongrue après que je les lui ai coupés moi-même, manifestation apparemment la plus fréquente chez les enfants sorciers. Puis, il avait réussi à changer la couleur de la vieille souris qui traînait dans notre appartement insalubre, faisant passer la pauvre bête par toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables. Il réussissait aussi régulièrement à ensorceler le Vif d'Or offert par Drago Malefoy que j'avais moi-même désenchanté pour qu'il évite de le perdre.

  
C'était devenu fréquent ces temps-ci, mais ça m'émerveillait immanquablement. D'autant plus qu'à chaque fois, il semblait contrôler un peu mieux sa magie. Ca me laissait songeuse. Je n'avais aucune base là-dessus, ne me souvenant pas de mes propres manifestations infantiles et n'ayant aucune référence sur le sujet. Je me promis d'en toucher quelques mots à Cissy.

  
J'entraînai rapidement Luka dans les magasins moldus et lui achetai le nécessaire de vêtements chauds pour le reste de l'hiver qui ne faisait que commencer, serrant les dents à chacun de mes passages en caisse. Alors que la nuit tombait, nous flânâmes dans les rues illuminées. Le monde moldu était autrement enchanteur que le notre mais il avait aussi sa part de magie. Nous passâmes devant des magasins de disques, des mimes colorés qui animaient les coins de rue, et des marchands de bonbons divers.

  
Je regardai l'heure. Malgré l'obscurité naissante, il était encore tôt. Machinalement, je comptai les pièces de monnaie restantes dans la poche de mon manteau et j'entraînai Luka dans le premier cinéma que nous dépassâmes. Je savais qu'il adorait ça. Pour lui, ces personnages qui se mouvaient sur un écran plat étaient magiques. Il avait sans doute hérité ça de moi. Le monde moldu m'avait toujours fasciné. Tout ce qui y semblait magique avait pourtant une explication scientifique. C'était rassurant. Tout y était logique, scientifique, rationnel.

  
Je me calai dans le fauteuil rouge et moelleux de la salle de projection. A cette heure, le cinéma était presque désert. Je regardai les yeux fascinés de Luka lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent et que la projection commença. Sa bouille émerveillée mâchouillant le popcorn craquant et sucré était pour moi le meilleur film du monde.  
.  
.  
.  
D'une main, je réajustai le bonnet sur les boucles brunes de Luka, paisiblement endormi sur mon épaule. J'humai son odeur, mélange du savon à la lavande de Cissy et de popcorn, et je souris, réconfortée. La soirée était à présent bien avancée, et le froid se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Je fus soulagée d'apercevoir l'enseigne du Chaudron Baveur scintiller de l'autre côté de la route. La journée avait été longue. J'étais épuisée et frigorifiée. J'accélérai encore le pas, et pénétrai dans le petit pub.

  
Depuis la fin de la guerre, les transplanages dans le monde moldu étaient strictement interdits. Les employés du Ministère terminaient tout juste de lancer leurs sorts d'oubliettes savamment dosés aux moldus témoins de sorcellerie durant cette période. Il fallait donc traverser des endroits comme le Chaudron Baveur pour passer d'un monde à l'autre. Tom me fit un petit signe de la main, occupé au comptoir par des clients aux hauts-de-forme chatoyants. Je passai dans la petite cour. Le passage était déjà ouvert, quelqu'un m'ayant sûrement précédé de peu. Je m'engouffrai sur le Chemin de Traverse et transplanai aussitôt devant chez Cissy.

  
Je frappai à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt, comme si elle nous avait guettés depuis des heures. Elle sourit en voyant Luka profondément endormi contre moi. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre à coucher et le déposai délicatement sur le matelas moelleux. Je lui retirai ses chaussures et frottai doucement ses petits pieds glacés, avant de le recouvrir de l'épais édredon et de m'allonger près de lui, le serrant contre moi pour le réchauffer plus vite.

  
Ma main s'égara dans ses boucles brunes. A la lumière artificielle des bougies allumées par Cissy, des reflets fauves venaient jouer dans sa tignasse. Ses joues rebondies se teintèrent rapidement de rose. Je repensai aux mots qu'il m'avait dits en sortant du cinéma :

  
« C'était bien de passer un long moment avec toi, Maman. »

  
Sa petite voix m'avait brisé le cœur et le spectre de la mauvaise mère avait alors ressurgi devant moi, m'écrasant de culpabilité.

  
Je frémis et me rapprochai un peu plus de lui. Sa respiration tranquille et régulière m'apaisa. J'espérai que plus tard, il comprendrait que je faisais tout pour son bonheur. Car c'était la seule chose qui importait.

  
Il était la seule chose qui importait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas de scènes Drago/Maylen dans ce chapitre donc... Mais c'est absolument voulu, vous vous en doutez bien !  
> Côté action, on repassera également, mais je désirais suivre le personnage de Maylen dans son quotidien et surtout, la relation qu'elle entretient avec son fils et le regard qu'elle porte pour lui, comme le réel point d'ancrage de sa vie. C'était important, à mon sens, afin de se familiariser avec elle, qui n'est pas issue des livres.  
> Comme toujours, les commentaires sont les bienvenus ! ;)  
> A bientôt,  
> Temperance.


End file.
